Enemigos (con Beneficio)
by stelladolcee
Summary: Ella se había convertido sin querer en la felicidad de él, y él se había presentado como un estorbo en la vida de ella... se convirtió en una molestia; algo que superar... él,sin saber como, había pasado a ser su nuevo desafió... ... (Y ella ama los desafíos)
1. Chapter 1

_Era felicidad..._

* * *

La felicidad… ¿Cómo explicar que es la felicidad?... Para ella la felicidad es su realidad; el mundo que la rodea, la capacidad de sus manos, la inexistencia de quien pasó por su lado, el frio que golpea su rostro y dibuja formas junto a su respiración, la calidez al tacto de una acción propia, y las huellas que dejan sus tacones en un intento de sutil escape.

Para él la felicidad es el pasado y sus momentos de antaño; los recuerdos de su infancia, los galardones por el esfuerzo de su trabajo, el gasto de su energía en la búsqueda de la libertad y la justicia, y el desgaste de su vida en proteger la razón y la verdad.

Para ella, la felicidad se respira en el frio aire.

Para él, la felicidad se cobija junto a las mantas de la memoria.

El presente, es la felicidad de ella

El pasado, es lo que hace feliz a él.

Y el mirarse a los ojos, por un segundo, les roba la felicidad a ambos y les reescribe el futuro. Desconcierta el presente y la realidad de ella, y suplanta los felices recuerdos pasados de él.

Para ellos, ese segundo de contacto visual se explica cómo felicidad… para el resto de las personas, quienes caminan por la avenida, no es nada más ni nada menos que algo sin importancia. Pues ¿Quién prestaría atención a un simple encuentro de miradas, mientras había un cuerpo de un hombre, sobre la acera, que empezaba a desangrarse rápidamente?

... simplemente ya no se conformaría con el dulce y frió roce del gatillo, o la adrenalina de una persecución y captura de un asesino. Todo cambiaría; y ambos corazones lo presentían.

* * *

 _...polos opuestos_

* * *

Para ella, dejar de mirar los ojos del hombre, subirse rápidamente a un taxi y alejarse de la escena, es el fin de su trabajo.

Para él, dejar de mirar los ojos de la mujer, concentrarse nuevamente en su cometido, abrirse paso entre la multitud de personas que empezaban a rodear al cuerpo y dar testimonio de su profesión –¡Agente de la Interpol! - mientras muestra rápidamente su placa a los ciudadanos; es el inicio de su trabajo.

Simplemente son polos opuestos, eso está más que claro, pero inevitablemente tienen algo en común: comparten el fin y el inicio de la felicidad.

Pues a ellos la felicidad los rodea, los golpea, los inunda, los galardona, les hace perder la razón, pero les entrega la verdad y la libertad. Los cambia tras el segundo de mirarse a los ojos. Les cambia la vida… el pasado, el presente y el futuro, y los deja con una inquietud: "… ¿Será amor a primera vista? …"

Si es así, ( si es amor a primera vista) el " mierda" que susurraron ambos, horas después de aquel simple cruce de miradas, contesta a todas las preguntas e inquietudes que se llegaron a alojar en sus corazones.

 _Mierda, mierda... mierda._

Para cuando la noche cubrió la ciudad, ambos ya tenían el buen humor de paseo.

¿Sus conocidos y colegas se darían cuenta del flechazo de amor que ambos poseían? Ojala que no, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a entregarse el amor, las margaritas, la miel y las ideas estúpidas de cupido.

 _Mierda. ..._ Ambos habían sido felices (al menos eso habían creído) hasta antes de mirarse ¿Por qué ahora no podían simplemente pasar de aquel recuerdo, dar vuelta la pagina y seguir sus vidas?

Ella había sido feliz coleccionando vidas de infelices sacos mierda, mientras que él se había dedicado a coleccionar mercenarios y peligro para la sociedad tras las rejas. ¿Que tan difícil podía ser volver a la rutina normal?

(fin del prologo)


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por leer este capitulo. por leer el capitulo anterior. y por las muestras de cariño, interes y amor. (favoritos, seguir, y comentarios) ("no deshonren a su vaca y dejen comentario")

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Natsu._

* * *

"– ¿¡Tu… tu trabajo!? Tu único trabajo es idolatrarme, hacerme feliz y cumplir con lo que te mando… ¿Me estas escuchando? …Kyoko, ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, mierda! …tss, eres una estúpida… ¡Tu trabajo es ser devota a mis órdenes! Tu trabajo es tu vida, tu vida es mi felicidad y mi felicidad es tu felicidad. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Si? ¿Segura? Entonces… ¿¡Porque mierda te cargaste al fiscal sin mi consentimiento!? …" Recordó mientras esperaba el vuelto del café que acababa de comprar. De aquella vez en que Shotaro se enfureció con ella, no habían pasado más de dos meses… incluso, podría dar una fecha exacta, pero, el colocarle un número al tiempo de martirio que estaba viviendo, le quebraba el corazón. Si ella pudiera dejar todo de lado, y vivir plenamente para su Sho-chan (si es que lo que hacía, aun no se consideraba a tal nivel de entrega; en cuerpo y alma) sería totalmente feliz.

… ¿Estaba segura?

No.

Sonrió de lado y observo como la cajera empezaba a contar rápidamente un par de monedas.

No estaba segura… ella, ahora, no podía asegurar su felicidad haciendo la voluntad de Shotaro, al menos no después de haber cruzado su mirada con la de un desconocido. ¿Y ella… se estaba refiriendo a si misma? ¿No querrá decir que es Kyoko quien no se puede separar de ese cretino, costal de mierda y aborto mal hecho?

– Su vuelto… y, disculpe, ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? – Le pregunto la cajera luego de entregarle un par de monedas, tomando el rotulador para escribir el nombre de la chica en el vaso de papel.

– …Natsu. - Respondió volviendo rápidamente en si misma; dejando de lado aquellas ideas estúpidas y pensamientos que contenían a personas estúpidas (Si, con eso se refería a Fuwa Shotaro).

Aunque…talvez, solo talvez (volviendo a los pensamientos estúpidos), ¿Podría ser que el amor a primera vista fuera una enfermedad? _Pffff_ , que estupidez. Ella no amaba a nadie más que a Shotaro.

Corrección, ¡Ella no! Mierda… ya era hora de dejar de mencionar a Kyoko como a si fuese ella misma. Que fueran la misma persona no comprendía la totalidad del hecho. Ellas eran completamente distintas. Kyoko era preciosa, amable, carismática, humilde, esforzada y servicial. Mientras que ella no era más que la corteza dura, la manipulación en carne y hueso, y el pasaporte para vivir normalmente en la sociedad.

Mogami Kyoko era inocente de espíritu, mente y corazón. Y tenía derecho a vivir en un cuento de hadas, con un castillo y un príncipe encantador: _…su príncipe Sho-chan_. Kyoko solo tenía ojos para él. Y a Natsu, eso le causaba repulsión. El príncipe escogido por su alter ego, le parecía una rata inmunda que no merecía el amor y la devoción que Kyoko le entregaba; ¿Pero había algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitar que su "otra yo" se arrastrara por ese maldito infeliz? No, claramente no había manera de cambiar aquello.

A los cinco minutos, su café estaba listo y ya entre sus manos, marcando el inicio del maravilloso día que tendría por delante; primer día de trabajo, zapatos de tacón, llamadas en diversos idiomas, ensaladas de comida y compañeras con las que charlar sobre las últimas tendencias de la moda. Se convertiría en la mejor secretaria que pudieron haber imaginado, de eso estaba segura (aunque aun no supiera para que tipo de empresa trabajaría).

* * *

 _Una Acompañante..._

* * *

Luego de haber golpeado fuertemente la mesa, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se dio por vencido. – Si es su decisión quitar mi nombre del caso, seguiré sus órdenes Presidente. - comentó antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla de malas ganas. No podía creer que el hombre para el que había trabajado por tantos años lo apuñalara de esta forma.

–Jamás he dicho que te quitare el caso, Ren. Lo único que quiero es que aceptes trabajar con un ayudante. - dijo siendo interrumpido por el hombre que tenía frente suyo.

– Con Kijima no. – Ren se adelantó al echo, sabiendo que el presidente intentaría colocar a Kijima en el caso para poder resolver el asesinato lo antes posible. – Aparte …usted sabe que odio trabajar en equipo. - gruño de mala gana antes de suspirar y refregarse la cara.

El presidente frunció el ceño, pero acepto. Desde un principio había intentado que Ren trabajara con Kijima, pero ya, todo el mundo y él, sabían que aquello no funcionaria. No insistió, no le convenía presionar las cosas, pero si no era Kijima ¿a quién le podía poner como ayudante?

Al hombre mayor le dolía ver como día a día, Tsuruga Ren, se esforzaba tremendamente por conseguir alguna pista que lo llevara a la solución del gran caso que tenían entre manos. El mismo podía acreditar que su subordinado lo estaba dejando todo para conseguir sacar el caso adelante… pero, parecía no dar frutos. Todo el esfuerzo que, hacia su chico, estaba siendo en vano y eso le estaba preocupando terriblemente.

Simplemente Ren no podía seguir trabajando solo.

– Perdonen la interrupción. - se hizo escuchar la voz del rey de roma.

–Kijima, justo estábamos hablando de ti. - comento el Presidente con una sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Ya has terminado con lo que te mande a hacer ayer por la noche? - pregunto sin dejar de revisar lo mil y un nombres de personas a las que podía destinar como ayudantes para Ren… Tsuruga Ren. A todo ello. ¿Cómo era que aún no decía palabra alguna tras el ingreso de Kijima a la sala?

El presidente levanto rápidamente la mirada y no pudo pasar por alto lo que sus ojos le permitían ver.

¿Flechados por cupido?

– No, aun no termino con los portafolios de los nuevos reclutados… estoy bastante ocupado con ello. – sonrió. – Aun así, me regale el honor de ser yo quien escoltara a esta belleza hasta usted. – dijo entrando totalmente a la oficina, y haciendo pasar a la chica que había encontrado hace unos segundos atrás. – Su llegada fue puntual, paso la prueba de seguridad y… fue la única que consiguió aprobar. - añadió haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

– Maravilloso… ¡Bienvenida!, mi nombre es Takarada Lory y soy el presidente de la Interpol. – explico, observando atentamente como la chica se perdía dentro de sus pensamientos tras observar a Ren sentado frente al escritorio.

Ambos, la nueva brigadista y su más confiable subordinado, estaban igual de desconcertados, ensimismados y embobados _¿Es que acaso aquello era amor a primera vista? ¿O tal vez ellos se conocen de antes?,_ se preguntó Lory rápidamente para luego tener la idea del siglo. – este hombre que vez aquí, es Tsuruga Ren, tu nuevo compañero de brigada…

Kijima se sobresaltó antes de escuchar lo que el presidente tenía que decir y lo interrumpió. – espere, no era que la chica estaba siendo contratada para ejecutar como secretaria? Usted nunca… dijo… que…

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? - le interrumpió Lory, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver como la joven intentaba ocultar disimuladamente su leven sonrojo. – Tú me has informado que ella paso sorprendentemente las pruebas de seguridad… eso no lo hace cualquiera… y por favor, quiero que me entregues los informes de los nuevos reclutas. - agrego cortantemente, ejerciendo su poder absolutista, despiadado y soberano sobre su brigadista.

¿Era un momento incomodo? No, simplemente se podía cortar el tensionado aire con un par de tijeras; pero no era para nada incómodo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kijima asintió, beso en la mejilla a la nueva integrante y se retiró silenciosamente luego de haber quedado para almorzar con ella.

– Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿Sería muy descortés preguntar tu nombre, pequeña? – enuncio Lory antes de ver como la chica abandonaba su mundo de sueños para poner los pies sobre la realidad, sonrojándose como un verdadero tomate.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! - dijo antes de ir y sentirse en el sofá que había junto a Tsuruga Ren. –mi nombre es Natsu Kitazawa. Encantada de poder trabajar con ustedes.

El presidente sonrió y señalo infantilmente a Tsuruga Ren. – ¿Ustedes se conocen? - pregunto logrando que ambos e miraran y sonrieran.

¿Ambos se conocían? Si, se habían visto por primera vez en la calle, hace dos meses atrás, cundo ella robo la vida de un hombre y cuando el encontró lo que precia ser el asesinato del siglo. Ese día fue un buen día para ambos… ¿Entonces se conocían? Si, luego de eso se habían visto en sueños, atesorando esas miradas cómplices como una ilusión de amor; un encuentro que nunca más volvería a pasar.

– No.- dijeron en unisón, desviando las miradas que solamente entre ellos se podían dar.

 _¿Eso podía ser menos cierto?,_ se preguntó Lory antes de proceder en su discurso.

– Muy bien, entonces no habrá ningún problema en que los ponga a trabajar juntos. Seguro que te parecerá encantador, Natsu-san, el trabajar con un agente tan talentoso como lo es Tsuruga Ren. - Se colocó de pie para señalarle la puerta a ambos. –¡Seguro que conseguirán solucionar el caso!... y antes de que Ren te lleve a conocer el lugar de trabajo y te explique el cómo funcionan las cosas aquí en la interpol. –dijo sacando a ambos de su oficina. – ¿Puedo saber cómo lo has hecho para pasar todos los registros y trampa de seguridad sin activar las alarmas?

Natsu sonrió inocentemente y se limitó a mostrar sus palmas. – No lo sé, yo simplemente use las escaleras. - comento antes de ver que Tsuruga Ren ya se había marchado de su lado por el pasillo.

El presidente asintió y se despidió de la chica, observando como esta se perdía rápidamente de su lado para alcanzar al brigadista que parecía haber recuperado la energía perdida. – ¿Estos chicos me verán cara de estúpidos o qué? - se preguntó antes de volver a su oficina y sacar el expediente que tenia de la joven que acababa de reclutar.

Nunca antes se había saltado el protocolo de iniciación de brigadista. Nunca había pasado por alto las entrevistas que tenía que hacerles, las practicas a las que tenía que enviarlos y las clases a las que debían asistir antes de cumplir la verdadera labor de un brigadista… peor, esta chica tenía algo especial, tenía algo que despertaba un interés en él y aún más al ver como se colocaba Ren en su compañía. El hombre parecía renovado, tan rebosante de alegría que estaba seguro que pronto se le escucharía silbar por los pasillos.

Mira la foto de la muchacha y, a pesar de tener una mirada firme, un aire de autosuficiencia y indestructibilidad, debía encomendarle a Ren todo lo correspondiente a la iniciación de un brigadista. Seguro que la joven no sabía ni golpear a alguien… uffff, Ren tendría un gran trabajo por delante, pero. – El estar así de contento, seguro que te valdrá como paga.- dijo en voz alta, conformándose con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

 _¿Qué seria del mundo sin un jefe de seguridad internacional como yo? No es por tirarme flores, pero, a que sí. Es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado._

* * *

 _... Para Jugar_

* * *

Entrando a la habitación que Tsuruga Ren tenía por oficina, se sentaron junto a una mesa llena de papeles, un tablón empapelado con fotografías y uno que otro estante.

Él le sonrió

Ella le respondió el gesto

Él alzo una ceja

Ella curvo un poco sus comisuras

Él amplio satisfactoriamente su sonrisa

Ella fijo sus ojos en los ojos de él, fijándose sin querer en las perfectas lentillas que usaba. _¿Por qué un agente de la Interpol necesitaría usar lentillas de color?_

Él se acercó a ella y le tomo una mano. – ¿Y yo, puedo saber? - pregunto captando la atención de la mujer y borrando su sonrisa inocente de su rostro, remplazándola por algo totalmente opuesto; una sonrisa que solo Natsu podría otórgale a un hombre. – ... ¿Serias capaz de confiarme cómo fue que evitaste el sistema de seguridad y las trampas que hay en los tres primeros pisos?

Natsu asintió, se colocó de pie y se inclinó levemente sobre él. Apoyo su mano sobre el pecho del brigadista y apoyo su mejilla contra la mejilla de él. – ¿Puedes guardar el secreto? - preguntó y él se lo confirmo con un leve gruñido. – Pues yo… también se guardar secreto. Y lo mío, es un gran secreto que no te puedo contar. – agregó colocándose rápidamente de pie para ir y observar las fotografías que colgaban del panel.

 _¿Eso había sido una broma?_ Tsuruga Ren miro de reojo a la mujer y sonrió levemente molesto. ¿Es que acaso ella quería jugar? Pues bien… le enseñaría el mejor juego que allí se podía jugar.

El mejor juego. Y a ella le iba a encantar; eso Ren lo podía asegurar.

– Supongo que estas al tanto de la situación, ¿no? O es que realmente es tu primer día aquí. - pregunto desconfiado.

– Más que eso, yo solo había postulado para ser secretaria bilingüe en alguna empresa. Esto, es realmente nuevo. – pregunto tomando des interesadamente una de las fotografías que habían clavadas en el corcho.

Ren le sonrió, no sabría describir si fue por pena o por emoción; pero, el saber que estaría acompañado en todo momento por esta chica, le despertaba un gusto que él creía escondido, muerto y enterrado en las profundidades de su ser.

– Si es así, creo que me tocara a mi iniciarte en todo eso…- le cruzo un brazo por los hombros y coloco su pistola en la cien de la chica. – Ahora, ya que veo que sabes guardar secretos, pasaremos a la siguiente lección. Dime, ¿Sabes disparar? - saco el seguro del arma sin moverla de la sien de la chica. – Porque yo te podría enseñar en este mismo momento.

El brigadista que la sujetaba con ternura y le apuntaba con un revolver sin seguro, tenía toda la razón; a pesar de que el juego estaba recién comenzando, a ella ya le estaba fascinando.

* * *

(fin capitulo 1,2,3; "Natsu; una compañera para jugar")


	3. Chapter 3

hi! muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este capitulo. con ello me siento mas que pagadas. disculpen que sea un poco mas largo, pero simplemente me fue imposible hacerlo mas corto. besholates, espero que les guste.

.

.

* * *

 _Hoy Se Cumple Un Mes_

* * *

Hoy se cumple un mes de haber empezado a trabajar en la interpol, emprendiendo una misión secreta y casi suicida en el intento porque ¿Quién es capaz de trabajar codo a codo con su enemigo número uno?

Nadie.

¡N-A-D-I-E! … y eso, Kyoko, lo tiene más que claro. Por ello aun no le contaba a Shotaro la verdad de donde pasaba las horas que no estaba con él.

Sabía que su príncipe Sho-chan se la cargaría apenas se enterara de su "pequeño" secreto, le torturaría y castigaría o simplemente le regalaría su indiferencia; dejando como el peor de los casos: la renuncia absoluta a ejecutar trabajos sin su supervisión o previa autorización.

…Y ella no quería renunciar.

Se mirará por donde se mirará la situación, se veía venir bastante mal; aun así, para Natsu es como estar en el cielo. No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de Kyoko. ¡Por primera vez estaba haciendo algo por sí misma, por su gusto, por sus ideas y utilizando sus medios para conseguirlo!; claramente no es la maravillosa situación en la que le gustaría ver a Kyoko desempeñándose, pero, algo es algo.

 _Algo es algo._ Talvez, sí, Kyoko había llegado a la cueva del lobo sin querer, se había involucrado (más de lo que le hubiera gustado) con aquel trabajo solo para salvar su pellejo, y aun más, su motivo inicial (ganar dinero para poder pagar la renta del piso que compartía con Sho-chan) era un ASCO Motivacional; ¡Pero estaba haciendo algo con su vida!... Y por primera vez no era idea de ese tal Fuwa Shotaro.

Un mes… ¡Treinta días!

Seguro que Kyoko es la chica más feliz del mundo, la galaxia y el universo.

¡Lo tiene todo planeado! Haría sus labores normales, luego almorzaría con Kijima-san, más tarde entrenaría con Tsuruga-san, finalmente harían un reporte de los avances (falsos avances que ella había planeado meticulosamente para conseguir un asesino falso. No capturarían al verdadero culpable de esa muerte, pero lograrían encerrar a una o dos personas que cargaban con varias muertes sobre sus hombros. Simplemente le estaba haciendo un favor a la sociedad, o al menos eso es lo que siempre le repetía Natsu para calmarla.) Luego comería algo con la chica del departamento de armas, para finalmente volver a su hogar y entregarle su salario a Shotaro.

¡Que emoción!

Seguro que él, luego de escuchar la larga explicación de porqué y como termino trabajando para la policía internacional de investigaciones, le iba a felicitar. ¡ _felicitar!_ Luego la tomaría entre sus brazos, le besaría, se mimarían mutuamente, harían el amor y dormirían abrazados hasta el otro día.

Sho-chan, Sho-chan, Sho-chan… _"Si aquello sucede, recuérdame empezar a creer un poco más en las hadas y la magia."_ Comentó la voz de Natsu en su cabeza, cuando la idea de una noche romántica se instaló entre sus pensamientos.

Si, seguro que Kyoko era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Si incluso, la pobre, ya no podía más de alegría… _¡Una noche romántica!_

– Como en las películas, cuando el chico viene, la toma por la cintura, acerca su rostro al suyo y le confiesa cuanto la ama, ¿No? - preguntó el Presidente apareciendo junto a ella en la zona de "fotocopias e impresiones". – Para luego, depositar un cálido y dulce beso en los labios de la chica… ¡que emoción!... el amor se siente en el aire. - chilló mientras observaba como Natsu sorprendentemente lograba disimular la vergüenza. _Tengo que reconocer que es una excelente actriz._

– Presidente ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? - preguntó sonriendo mientras continuaba esperando la máquina de impresión.

– ¡Eh! Tranquila Natsu-chan. Solo pasaba por aquí y vi como sonreías embobada… ¿Será que he acertado con la escena romántica y el beso francés?

 _Beso francés…_ Natsu alzo una ceja y evito reír.

– Vamos Natsu-chan, puedes confiar en tu jefe y contarme tus cuentos de amor. - comentó despertando la pequeña Kyoko interior que aun permanecía dormida.

 _"No, no. Kyoko, no. No pueden, no puedo revelar nada, no puedo contar nada. ¿entendido? Kyoko, ¿Entendido? … alguien póngale un bozal a la pequeña Kyoko por favor. Ah, esperen, tengo que hacerlo yo."_ Natsu suspiro, controlando a la pequeña Kyoko que peleaba por salir y contar cuan maravilloso era su Sho-chan.

–Presidente, por favor. – se disculpó cruzándose de brazos y soltando una leve risita. –Son secretos de chicas… y créame, yo soy alguien que guarda muy bien los secretos.

 _Aja, así que… ¿Me ven la cara de estúpido por segunda vez? Es más que obvio que estamos hablando de Tsuruga Ren, pero está bien, si este es el juego que estamos jugando._ Pensó Lory, bajando la vista para empezar a jugar con la punta de sus pies. –Está bien, Natsu-san. Me parece respetable que seas una chica de palabra … Está bien, no volveré a preguntar. – comento quedándose allí; jugando con la punta de sus pies mientras los minutos corrían.

A la impresora aun le quedaba el cincuenta por ciento del trabajo... un total de diez minutos sin hacer nada.

A Kyoko aún le quedaban las ganas de relatar al maravilloso de Sho-chan

…Y la emoción

…Y lo maravilloso que es Sho-chan…

… y los diez minutos de espera.

 _Por favor Kyoko, ambas somos adultas, sabemos controlarnos…, ¿cierto?_

Natsu le daría la espalda, la intentaría matar en los sueños y no se aparecería en la vida real (al menos en los siguientes mil años), pero que se le podía hacer, así es Kyoko…

 _Kyoko, ¿CIERTO?_

Nada se podía hacer… La emoción le gano. – Es Sho-chan…

 _Mierda, Kyoko. ¿No sabes guardar silencio? –_ Comentó enojada, Natsu en su cabeza. – _ojalá engordes… así Shotaro pasaría inmediatamente de ti. Te botaría. Te dejaría. Y mi martirio se acabaría._

El presidente escucho atentamente los veinte minutos que duró el relato de su subordinada; quedando con el corazón en la mano y los ojos llenos de lagrima.

–Presidente, ¿Está llorando? - le pregunto Natsu apenas acabo su relato.

– Si…- dijo secándose las lágrimas para luego sonreír y abrazar a la chica. –Pero son únicamente lágrimas de felicidad… ¡hay que hacer de este día un gran día, para que la noche sea aún mejor! – comento despidiéndose de la chica.

 _¿Quién iba a pensar que el bendecido por el corazón de la joven, no sería Tsuruga Ren?_

* * *

 _Enamorado De Ella_

* * *

Un mes… los treinta días más maravillosos de su vida, los más felices desde que empezó a vivir como Tsuruga Ren. ¿Hace cuánto que no recordaba el presente como el acontecimiento más maravilloso que le había tocado vivir? ¿Hace cuánto no se despertaba tarareando canciones al azar, ante la idea de ir a trabajar?

Sentía como si hubiera pasado siglos en la oscuridad, y al fin, luego de tanto tiempo hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

 _Su felicidad._

Lo más lindo de todo, era que su felicidad poseía nombre y apellido; y no solo eso, sino que también era una felicidad con la que podía jugar, hacer bromas de mal gusto y disfrutar del investigar.

Su felicidad… ella.

Y ella era inteligente…

Sensual…

Coqueta…

Comprensiva…

Educada…

Y alguien en busca del bien.

Ella jamás lastimaría a alguien inocente; y, de hecho, él lo sabía de primera fuente. Aun recordaba con cariño el primer día que le enseño a disparar… desde ese día, supo lo inocente y sensible que podía llegar a ser Natsu. Porque tras apretar el gatillo, el arma se le resbalo de las manos, la bala hacia otro blanco y sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas ante la impresión de su primer disparo.

Ella era su chica ideal.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa, al ver a "su felicidad" entrar a la oficina que ambos compartían. Tan sensual, tan sonriente, tan correcta al sentarse y con esa mirada que penetraba hasta los lugares más oscuros de su corazón, pero aun así manteniendo su inocencia y alma angelical… era perfecta. Y odiaba pensar así, pero… _Que mujer más exquisita_.

– Llegas tarde- comentó Ren colocándose de pie para tomar unos ficheros y llevarlos ante ella, dejándolos caer sobre la mesa. – ¿Desde cuándo las personas se demoran cinco horas en almorzar? - repuso fastidiado.

Llevaba seis horas esperándola en la oficina, entregándose a los recuerdos vividos el último mes junto a ella. No es que le jodiera el estar pensando en ella por seis horas continuas, si no que le molestaba conocer el verdadero motivo que la mantuvo fuera cinco horas. _Almorzando con Kijima… Ese patán… ¿Aún no entiende que Natsu es diferente?... ella jamás le daría bola a alguien como él._

¿Cómo era que estaba diciendo? A, si…. Su felicidad era todo lo que había dicho y mucho más, incluso, molesta… demasiado molesta; a tal grado que muchas veces le sacaba canas verdes. Pero él no podía quejarse, porque fue su idea implantar aquel juego de mal gusto en la relación que poco a poco estaba formando.

Ella aún no lo molestaba, pero pronto comenzaría a hacerlo, él lo sabía… lo presentía; se podía oler en el aire. Podía apostar su vida a que Natsu ya estaba planeando e ideando frases para conseguir llevarlo a la cólera.

– Estaba merendando con Mouko-san. - comentó antes de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y tomar el primer fichero.

– ¿Mouko-san? - preguntó Ren inclinándose sobre ella para señalarle lo que debía leer. Luego se separó y fue hacia la pizarra, con la intención de escribir nuevas indicaciones. _¿Mouko-san? ¿y…que hay de Kijima? Ojalá se haya olvidado de su estúpida idea de ser amigos._

– ¿Acaso es que el gran Tsuruga Ren no conoce a la encargada del departamento de armas? – preguntó Natsu, en un tono de broma. –Guau...

Ren la miro de reojo y asintió seriamente. Claro que conocía a Kotonami Kanae, es solo que le llamaba la atención y sentía curiosidad al respecto ¿Se habían vuelto tan amigas en tan poco tiempo? _Y… ¿Dónde queda Kijima?_ Tal vez, finalmente Dios había escuchado sus plegarias; deshaciéndose del engreído ese.

 _¡Gracias Kami-sama!_

– Bien ¿Hemos terminado con mi interrogatorio? - preguntó Natsu antes de dejar el fichero en el piso para cambiar de asiento; sentándose al borde de la amplia mesa.

– Si… y tú, ¿terminaste de leer lo que te entregué? - preguntó Ren algo molesto. – No te escucho cambiar de hoja.

– Por supuesto que lo he leído. - bufo, ordenándose algunos mechones del cabello. – Es la misma situación que hemos tenido durante todo el mes. Ninguno de ellos es el asesino que estamos buscando realmente... Uno es traficante, y el otro está registrado como un ciber ladrón de bancos. - evito reírse. – Pero eso no es más que una fachada…- comento algo emocionada, antes de darse cuenta que acababa de informar algo que no estaba en los expedientes.

– ¿Una fachada? – pregunto Ren, dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

Miro a Natsu y el corazón se le subió a la garganta, al verla sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa empapelada por archivadoras. ¿Era idea de él, o el aire de la pequeña habitación de cristal se hacía cada vez más difícil de respirar?

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco para luego mirarlo con superioridad. – Ya sé que es algo que no sale en los expedientes… pero, mira: … si yo llegase a tener razón ¿Podría irme hoy, antes a mi hogar? -

 _Ja…¿Aquello era un desafío?_

Tsuruga Ren asintió, apoyándose contra la pizarra que tenían por muralla, dispuesto a escuchar para luego reírse a carcajadas de las palabras de Natsu.

–Hoy, antes de ir a comer con Mouko-san, estuve almorzando con Hidehito-san

–¿Con quién? - interrumpió Ren.

–con Hidehito Kijima… – repuso Natsu mirando algo preocupada a Ren. – Tsuruga-san, discúlpeme, pero creo que ya es hora en que se ponga al corriente de sus compañeros de trabajo… tal vez ¿Qué haga un poco más de vida social?... Que salga a comer con ellos y que queden para beber, o lo que sea que hagan los hombres. -agregó con un especial tono de ironía.

 _Al fin… esta es la Natsu que yo conozco. Venga a insultarme con palabras inocentes, que yo sé cómo responderle. ¿Será que cree que no se apreciar su tono de ironía?_

Ren se aguantó las ganas de reír. Si tuviera que escribir una lista con las personas que conocían su odio por ese tal Kijima, la primera persona seria Yashiro Yukijito (uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en el trabajo) y, luego, Natsu; su querida camarada.

La chica sonrió, sabiendo que su superior tenía que estar furioso por dentro. Para ese hombre, no había nada peor en el mundo que decir el nombre del "actual jefe de terreno". – Bueno, estuve almorzando…- se detuvo a pensar si era buena idea mencionar a el "". – con la maravillosa compañía de Hidehito-san… - comentó. _Si, era buena idea._

Ren le lanzo una mirada asesina antes de volver a sonreír, y Natsu supo queya era hora de dejar las bromas.

–… y casualmente nos encontramos con el falso ciber ladrón de bancos… su nombre clave es Reino, se dedica realmente al lavado de dinero y al tráfico de drogas pesadas… - comentó con algo de desinterés; era inevitable, para ella todo el mundo se dedicaba al tráfico de drogas y lavado de dinero.

– Pareces decepcionada. - comentó Ren, tomando el fichero que contenía el expediente de Reino.

– Pues claro. Reino-san parecía mucho más interesante cuando se le conocía por ciber robo. – suspiró, se bajó de la mesa y tomo su chaqueta junto a su bolso. –bien, ahora me voy a casa… nos vemos.

Ren se rio a carcajadas. – ¿tú crees que te dejare marchar temprano sin corroborar lo que me dices?

–si- dijo la chica, apoyándose levemente en el marco de la puerta de cristal.

– Lamento romper tus ilusiones, Natsu-chan. – Ren se acercó y le entrego un chaleco anti balas. – no puedes ir a casa; porque ahora, de camino a donde sea que este ese tal Reino, me contaras todo lo que sabes y escuchaste - le miro con una sonrisa "mata demonios" (como Kyoko había bautizado esa sonrisa falsa). – Porque he de suponer que sabes donde se encuentra, ¿no?

Natsu negó sonriendo. – soy yo la que tiene que lamentar romper sus ilusiones, Tsuruga-san. – abrió la puerta de la oficina de cristal y señalo a dos hombres que venía entrando al lugar. – es Kijima. -elevo sus comisuras. –… Apenas le conté que reino era el hombre que estaba sentado a unas mesas de nosotros, en el restaurant; se dedicó a seguirlo… y ¡miré! Que coincidencia… Allí vienen…

 _¿era una broma?_

No lo podía creer… ¡Esta vez se estaba superando!... pero… era maravillosamente encantadora.

Tsuruga Ren suspiró derrotado y Natsu le sonrió, antes de hacer una dogesa en muestra de despedida.

–Nos vemos mañana. – comentó ella.

El hombre asintió.

– ¡Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no?!- le gritó antes de que la chica tomara las escaleras para desalojar el edificio.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y marcharse, pensando en la maravillosa noche que se le venía por delante.

–Así es Natsu-chan. ¿Es que aún no lo habías captado, Ren? - preguntó el presidente apareciendo a su lado. –siempre va un paso adelante tuyo...

–Yo… me di cuenta de ello apenas fijé mis ojos en los de ella. - comentó tras suspirar.

– Es una mujer realmente maravillosa y sorprendente…

– No hace falta que me lo diga, presidente. – lo interrumpió fascinado, antes de sobresaltarse por la mirada se su superior. – ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? … deje de mirarme así.

El presidente sonrió de oreja a oreja y cruzo su brazo por sobre los hombros de su subordinado. – Dime Ren. ¿Es que te has enamorado de Natsu-chan? - preguntó de la manera más cautelosa que pudo.

– ¿Qué?... presidente… estamos hablando de mi compañera de trabajo, eso no podría pasar.

–Eh… claro que puede pasar. La diferencia está en que no debe, pero si puede. - entonó amigablemente antes de negar con la cabeza y apuntar el pecho del chico con su dedo índice. – pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¿ella no te hablo de porque tenía que irse más temprano?

Ren frunció el ceño y sus labios.

–uh… bien. Ya veo. - dijo Lory soltando al chico. – Tienes razón, te creo. Ustedes son solamente compañeros de trabajo.

 _Si ella no te conto que tenía que irse más temprano por que debía ver a Sho-chan, para tener una cita romántica con él; significa que tú no tienes ni siquiera posibilidades de ser su amigo…. Dios mío, estas vueltas de la vida._ Pensó aceptando la realidad.

– ¿Y bien, acaso usted si sabe porque ella se fue antes? – preguntó sonriendo. _Como si el presidente fuera a saber que estupidez._

 _–_ Claro que lo se… Te recuerdo que soy yo el que autoriza las salidas a des horas. - respondió dejando a su subordinado con la boca abierta. – Ahora, dejemos esta conversación para otro momento… Tienes que ir a hacer la interrogación al hombre que trajo Kijima.

Ren asintió, olvidando rápidamente la curiosidad que había despertado el presidente en él. _¿Por qué Natsu se había retirado antes?_

El presidente observo a su brigadista estrella irse y suspiro. Hubiera sido tan lindo que Natsu no hubiera estado comprometida con su novio Sho-chan. Todo hubiera sido _como una novela romántica y policial, con un final feliz por escribir..._

 _TAN… LINDO…_

Takarada Lory sonrió.

¿Habría manera de lograr hacer cambiar de opinión a Natsu-chan?

* * *

(fin capitulo 5 y 6) "hoy se cumple un mes enamorado de ella"

N.A: subiré capítulos diarios, pero serán mas cortitos, lo prometo. y muchas gracias nuevamente por los gestos de cariño.

desde el próximo capitulo. las cosas serán mas ardientes :D y el fic tomara el rumbo que siempre debió tomar ¿se imaginan de que tratara?

-gracias- bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

hola... hello! he aqui, un capitulo lleno de amor...

* * *

 _Guau._

* * *

Era una linda noche…

…Realmente no tanto, pero a Kyoko le parecía la noche más linda que le había tocado vivir en toda su vida.

El sol se había marchado; dejando, tras su paso, nubes que empezaban a adquirir un tono rosa violeta. Las caricias del aire se tornaban cálidas, tiernas y suaves. Las luces de las farolas se iban encendiendo, imitando juguetonamente el sensual caminar de Kyoko-chan. Y la vida nocturna poco a poco comenzó a armonizarse, mostrando sus firmes pasos entre la multitud que le rodeaba. Es como si todo el mundo supiera que esta noche, sería su gran noche; que Sho-chan le demostraría al fin cuanto la amaba, la respetaba y adoraba. _…le encantará la sorpresa…_ de eso, ella estaba más que segura. _Lo dejaré sin palabras…_

 _Claro que lo dejaras sin palabras, tonta._ Espetó Natsu, rompiendo el maravilloso cuento romántico que se estaba formando en su cabeza. _¿Acaso crees que él se alegrara al saber que vive bajo el mismo techo que una "traidora"? ... ¿Me das el privilegio de ser la primera en decírtelo? para él, serás una G-R-A-N traidora._

Kyoko se golpeó suavemente la frente y sonrió. Ella no era una traidora; no señor. Ella lo que estaba haciendo era trabajar para conseguir dinero y pagar el arriendo; sumando: la ventaja que tenía para salvarse el pellejo a sí misma y, si se requiriera, ayudar a Shotaro en lo que fuera necesario (a nivel legal y policial). _Si... claro… seguro que se alegrará al ver que tiene un "bonus" en su vida delictual._

Suspiro. ¿Es que Natsu no podía guardarse sus comentarios?

Entró a su residencia, utilizó el ascensor y llegó hasta su piso. Sacó las llaves, quitó el seguro, y, antes de girar el pomo, la puerta se abrió por arte de magia. Shotaro estaba allí para darle la bienvenida.

– Bah…- musitó algo decepcionado. – Eres tu…

A la chica se le ilumino el rostro. ¡Fuwa Shotaro había venido a: abrirle la puerta y darle la bienvenida!

 _G-U-A-U, ya veo como en cualquier momento te desmayas, bobalicona._

– ¡Sho-chan! – enunció Kyoko encantada de verlo allí. … _Impidiéndote el paso al departamento. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?_

El chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, realizó un gesto con la mano; un gesto que solo un perro podía entender… Corrección: un perro y la ingenua de Kyoko-chan.

–Estoy en medio de una reunión…- le comentó el hombre, antes de darle golpecitos en la cabeza. – Vuelve por la madrugada, ¿sí?

Kyoko asintió algo apenada. Ella quería decirle cuanto antes de su pequeño secreto; contarle que estaba trabajando y ganando un buen sueldo para pagar la renta.

– Vamos Kyoko, muévete y lárgate rápido de aquí – dijo el rubio algo desesperado.

– …Es que, Sho-chan… había algo que quería hablar. - Murmuró algo apenada.

Sabía que tenía que irse lo más pronto de allí. No era la primera vez que sucedía aquello. "Era por su bien", eso era lo que le repetía siempre Shotaro.

– Lo hablaremos más tarde. – Espetó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. – Vete, Kyoko. Lárgate. No me hagas perder más el tiempo.

La chica asintió, no sin antes alcanzar a decir una frase –He estado trabajando y hoy me han pagado el primer sueldo más un bono… es para pagar la renta y los gastos extra. -

 _¿No queras decir, "tus gastos extra"?... Kyoko, por Dios. La única persona que tiene gastos extras, aquí, es Fuwa._

Shotaro asintió. – …En hora buena…. – comentó. – Te veo luego… -agregó antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Kyoko se quedó plantada frente a la puerta por unos minutos. " _En hora buena…"_ esas palabras solamente podían significar una cosa _¡A Shotaro le ha encantado la noticia!_

 _Le ha encantado. ¡Seguro que me felicitará, me mimará, me besará, me alabará, me tratará como su princesa, me traerá flores, un caballo, chocolates, y me llevará de paseo en una carrosa tirada por un caballo blanco!..._

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y saco su móvil para registrar la hora. Aun no pasaban de las nueve de la noche, ¡Y ya era la mejor noche que podía haber imaginado en toda su vida!

Nada podría remplazar el maravilloso recuerdo que tendría de esa noche.

* * *

 _La Segunda Opción..._

* * *

Dedicó cinco horas a beber café de en un vaso de poliestireno, mientras observaba a la gente caminar por la calle del centro de la ciudad. Algunas personas llevaban tanta prisa que Kyoko podía pensar que eran criminales en fuga, mientras que otros caminaban con tanta lentitud que simplemente los marcaba como maniáticos que futuramente entraría a un callejón y descuartizarían a sangre fría.

 _Todos esconden secretos, Kyoko. Muchos descuartizan a sus empleados, otros escapan de los asesinatos intelectuales que comenten contra sus compañeros de vida, unos pocos se esconden de la justicia por verdaderos fraudes legales, y todos visten de negro su corazón; evitando así identificarse como asesinos de sueños, esperanzas y sentimientos…_

 _…_ Natsu tenía razón.

Y lo sabía… Porque ella también descuartizaba, asesinaba, se escondía y en ocasiones se vestía de negro. De alguna manera, sentía que los comprendía mejor que nadie. Se sentía parte de ellos, de sus crímenes y de la sociedad en la que vivían.

No es que se sintiera una persona común y corriente, pero lograba sentir que encajaba; sinceramente… se sentía como en casa; conviviendo con personas de falsa fachada.

Sonrió y miro el vaso vacío que sostenía entre sus manos. _…Que irónico, ¿No? Se suponía que esta noche iba a ser la mejor noche de tu vida, y ¡Mírate! Sentada en la banca que hay frente a un supermercado 24 horas, tomando café barato y esperando a que el amor de tu vida llame para correr a su lado, ladrar y mover la cola; como el buen perro que eres._

Kyoko suspiró y se puso de pie, ignorando por completo los mil y un sermones que Natsu estaba dispuesta a cantarle. maravillosamente. Dijera lo que le dijera, para Kyoko, esa noche ya era mágica y especial; simplemente porque Shotaro se había tomado de buena manera el que ella estuviera realizando un trabajo de manera limpia y legal. ¡Ni siquiera le había gritado! Era maravilloso.

 _Maravilloso._ Sonrió y metió la mano a en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un par de monedas, rozando, en el intento, sus dedos con el frio metal de su pequeño revolver. Dio un pequeño respingo y soltó las monedas sobre el mesón de atenciones.

–Aquí tiene…- le dijo al chico, pagando un café (otro más) por enésima vez.

Esperó a tener su bebida caliente entre sus manos para sonreír, antes de girarse y bostezar. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de ella. (Se estaba muriendo… Natsu ya veía como Kyoko se caía como un costal de papas, en cualquier momento.)

 _…Cuando llegue a casa, impregnada al olor del café de grano, seguro que Sho-chan no se resistirá y me comerá a besos._

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada

Simplemente, necesitaba descansar… Dormir un poco sobre su cálida cama, … o simplemente, podía seguir bebiendo café y esperando ansiosamente a que Sho-chan le escribiera para que volviera. … _muchos muchos besos… no debo dormirme, necesito más café… así tendré más besos de los que he llegado a soñar._

Ella claramente escogió la segunda opción. El café y los besos, despertaban las ilusiones en su corazón.

* * *

 _Un Sicopata..._

* * *

No es que no le gustara juntarse con sus amigos a tomar un par de bebidas y charlar sobre la vida, pero, no tenía tiempo (y o no tenía los suficientes amigos). Se le hacía realmente imposible intentarlo…. Y, lo peor de todo, es que el no intentarlo, invocaba el recuerdo de Natsu-san. Era como si al negarse a hacer "cosas de chicos", trajera consigo el inmediato recuerdo de Natsu riéndose de él.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y simplemente no podía dormir.

Su dilema: Tener una noche de chicos y sacarse de encima las burlas de Natsu, o negarse a la falsa diversión para alargar por siempre el recuerdo de la dulce risa Kitazawa-san

¿No más "burlas", o mantener por siempre el recuerdo de la angelical risa de la chica?

Escogió la segunda opción… y también escogió levantarse de su cama, vestirse rápidamente y salir a caminar.

Recorrió todo su barrio, hasta que llego a un market 24 horas. Entró directamente a comprar una botella de agua y, cuando se acercó a la caja para pagar, vio a Natsu-chan. Parecía que estuviera comprando un café…

¿Qué era lo que hacia ella allí? Claro, comprar un café, pero, ¿Por qué había ido a comprar un café allí?

¿Desde cuándo ella vivía por el barrio?

Si mal no recordaba, la joven vivía en la parte moderna del centro de la ciudad, no en la zona comercial. Y entre zona y zona, había bastantes kilómetros para caminar.

… ¿Y cómo sabia él, aquello?

Pues, ¿Por qué lo leyó en el expediente de su compañera brigadista? ¿Esa respuesta era válida? ¿Si? ¿No? Bien, no es que estuviera en plan psicópata buscando todo lo que pudiera encontrar en google sobre la chica (que, a propósito, no fue más información que la detallada en su expediente) sino que simplemente lo leyó como parte del protocolo para conocer con quien trabajaba.

Tsuruga Ren no era un psicópata, ¿Ok?

Aunque debía admitir, que aquello le seguía llamando la atención. ¿Cómo era posible que el internet no tuviera más información sobre su compañera brigadista, que lo que ya había leído en el expediente de la chica?

¿Nada de nada? Y eso que había leído el expediente cinco veces, como para asegurarse que nada se le escapara.

–¡Eh! ¿Tsuruga-san? - preguntó Natsu sorprendida antes de reír y acercarse al hombre, para mofarse de él. No es que Natsu se riera de él cada vez que le saludaba, pero ya se le había echo una costumbre bromear apenas se decían hola. – ¿Acaso vas a una pijamada?- le preguntó la joven, señalando los pantalones a rayas que traía el hombre.

Ren se miró los pantalones. _Mierda, tenía tanta necesidad de salir a respirar aire fresco, que olvide cambiarme los pantalones de pijama._

Aunque ¿Qué más daba? Si de todas formas el solo vivía a dos cuadras de allí, en un complejo de departamentos y oficinas privadas.

– Vamos, ¿Ya se puso gruñón el abuelo? - preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su café y aguantar las ganas de reír.

 _¿Es enserio? ¿Puede ser Natsu una máquina de bromas absurdas incluso a estas horas de la noche?_

– ¿Enserio esto te parece divertido? – preguntó Ren.

-… créame, más de lo que usted puede llegar a imaginar. –susurró antes de acabar de un trago su derivado de cacao.

Ambos se miraron, para luego sonreír _. Nota mental: la cafeína hace mal…_

* * *

 _...Caminando_

* * *

¿Había algún problema en disfrutar de una caminata por el centro de la ciudad, a la luz de la luna y los faroles instalados por la municipalidad?

 _¿Puedes dejar de pensar estupideces? Solo están caminando, Kyoko. C-A-M-I-N-A-N-D-O. ¿Hay alguna parte que no entiendas de aquello? …si, bueno; realmente están caminando, riendo a carcajadas y disfrutando de una buena conversación._

Kyoko sonrió, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de sentirse extraña. ¿Por qué Natsu-san se negaba en ayudarla? ¿Por qué no podía aparecer ella y solucionar todo el rollo que se estaba formando?

 _¡Ahg! Que no es ningún rollo raro, Kyoko. Solo estás haciendo vida social… bufff, bueno, sí, se me olvidaba que tu jamás habías echo vida social… (ni siquiera con Shotaro) ¿podrías al menos intentarlo? Seguro que te vendrá de maravilla ser amiga de la mano derecha de tu jefe. ¿a qué sí?... venga, suéltale lo del caracol que sacaba sus cachitos al sol; seguro que nuestro Tsuruga-san queda encantado._

– ¡No te creo! - dijo Ren antes de dar el último sorbo a su agua mineral, para luego botar la botella en un basurero cercano. – ¿Es una broma, cierto? - preguntó desconfiado. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que Natsu-san, decía? ¿Podía ser verdad que tuvo un caracol como mascota?

–¡Es verdad! ¡Todos cuando niños han tenido un caracol como mascota!... ¿Es que tú nunca criaste uno? - le preguntó sin darse cuenta que había empezado a tutearlo.

– Venga, pero, eso no cuenta como una mascota.

– ¡Claro que si cuenta! – chilló Natsu algo molesta; relajándose cada vez más.

Si Natsu no estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, pero aun así le apoyaba moralmente, no le quedaba nada más que dejar un poco de lado la actuación, para mostrarse como realmente era; mostrar como Kyoko era.

– Se llamaba Caracolin, vivía junto a una roca y le gustaba dormir bajo la sombra de una hoja de girasol que había cerca de su hogar... Siempre lo sacaba a pasear, le pegaba un cordel de lana con cinta adhesiva al caparazón, y lo alimentaba con hojas de lechuga… - dijo Natsu sonriendo ante su recuerdo. – ¿¡Enserio nunca tuviste un caracol!?

Ren negó rápidamente desviando la mirada. _Tan dulce… tan inocente… tan sensual… tan real y natural._

No sabía si era efecto de la noche, del sueño o del frio aire, pero sentía que Natsu poco a poco se iba soltando. Como si, siempre hubiera estado actuando y, ahora, se mostrará como realmente era; la Natsu Kitazawa real y natural … la mujer que él siempre imaginó encontrar bajo aquellas impermeables cortezas de sensualidad, inteligencia, cordialidad y superioridad.

A él, Natsu, siempre le pareció inalcanzable. Ella era tan autosuficiente y pro suficiente que, cada vez que estaba junto a ella, se sentía un estorbo a su lado… una molestia, una basura, una roca… tierra, polvo, aire… y finalmente desaparecía de la faz de la tierra (Descripción grafica de cómo se siente el pobre hombre). Su presencia se reducía a nada.

Sonrió. Pero ahora, … _pareciera que yo fuera parte de ella, y ella parte de mí; de mi mundo, de mi vida, de mi presente y de mi felicidad._ Ahora, a los ojos de la luna y el manto de estrellas, ambos parecían complementarse perfectamente. Como si existiera una co-dependencia, pero a la vez una rivalidad inducida por la admiración hacia el otro. Simplemente la perfección.

– Venga, deja de reírte. - pidió Ren luego de unos minutos de silencio. Casi podía escuchar cómo era que Natsu se mofaba de él en sus pensamientos. Sabía que era un hombre patético, que nunca había tenido mascotas en la infancia, que nunca había tenido muchos amigos, que siempre se había dedicado a estudiar y nunca había ido a una fiesta hasta el día de hoy. Demasiado puritano para ella; seguro que eso era lo que pensaba de él. (Y no estaba lejos de acertar)

– No me estoy riendo. – susurró Natsu, calmando su risa interna. ¿Tsuruga-san podía escuchar como ella se reía en su mente a mas no poder? No lo podía evitar, las carcajadas aparecían de la nada. A Natsu, el hombre le parecía patético. Tan patético como Kyoko… tan así, que, si venían los extraterrestres (a dominar la raza humana) y los miraban a ambos, no sabrían decir quién era quien. ¡Eran idénticos! No podía decidirse quien era más penoso… Y eso le encantaba a tal punto que no podía parar de reír. Kyoko no se reía, pero Natsu lo hacía por ella.

–Si no dejas de burlarte de mí, te tendrás qué atener a las consecuencias. - le advirtió

–Claro claro, lo que el gran Tsuruga Ren diga…- dijo antes de sonreír y darle un leve golpe al hombre en el hombro.

– ¿Y eso porque fue? – preguntó en su defensa, empezando a sobarse el brazo. –Me ha dolido

. –¿Sí? Mira tú… - enunció Natsu con ironía, antes de mirar al hombre de reojo y sonrojarse.

Kami-sama! ¿Por qué Natsu-chan no podía aparecer para ayudarla? _Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…_

 _No. Porque si yo tomase el control… ¿me tocaría a mi dar besos llenos de amor?;_ preguntó a Kyoko, conociendo que esta se sonrojaría rápidamente. _Estaría encantada de besar a Tsuruga Ren, créeme. Pero… no estoy dispuesta a ir y compartir saliva con Fuwa Shotaro. Eso sí que no. ¡ni en mis pesadillas!_

Kyoko detuvo el paso de su caminar (y el de Tsuruga-san), sacó su celular y elevó sus comisuras hasta no poder más. "MALDITA SEA ¿PIENSAS PASAR TODA LA NOCHE FUERA?", le escribió Shotaro, hace una hora atrás.

* * *

(fin del capitulo 7 y 8) ("Guau. La segunda opcion...Un sicopata caminando")

* * *

notas autor: dios mio! que titulo mas raro me ha salido esta vez XD un sicopata caminando... no lo supero

me ha costado un millon escribir este capitulo. no sabia como hacerlo, como dar a entender la idea. aun no se entiende, pero, bueno. ¿hay algo que en esta vida se pueda entender?... yo creo que no. o tal vez lo que pasa es que yo soy demasiado estupida como para entender todo... mh... grandes pensamientos XD

gracias. nos leemos mañana.

y, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! y los gestos de amor. dios mio! es que. ¿ustedes saben lo lindo que es leer un comentario suyo? me imagino que si. es maravilloso. hoy estaba en el metro, mire que tenia un nuevo comentario y casi me da un infarto... y eso pasa con cada uno de los comentarios que dejan.

gracias gracias. mil gracias. mil y un millon de gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

(ahorita si... aleluya).

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _(No) Es Especial._

* * *

¿Cuán distante le podía parecer lo vivido hace unas horas atrás?

¿Cuán distante podían quedar aquellos sentimientos extraños que la invadieron mientras caminaba con Tsuruga Ren? ...¿Era amor? No. ¿Tal vez cariño? Si, podía ser... ¿Y ahora eran amigos? ...tal vez. Si el compartir recuerdos de la infancia los volvía amigos; eran amigos.

Pero ¿Cuán distante podían quedar aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos luego de mirar el rostro de su Sho-chan? ...sinceramente, ni en eso podía pensar.

El hombre de cabellos rubios, se robaba toda su memoria y voluntad.

Hurtaba sus besos.

La condenaba a caricias perpetuas; a sentir sus manos sobre su cintura y sus piernas.

La esposaba con sus brazos

Y la obligaba a escuchar su sentencia una y otra vez — Di que me amas... Kyoko, quiero escucharte decir cuánto me amas, cuánto me deseas y... el como quieres que te follé.- le pedía entre beso y beso, encendiendo a la chica poco a poco con sus palabras llenas de lujuria

Las manos de Shotaro, definitivamente, borraban todo tipo de recuerdo que Mogami Kyoko pudo haber creado en las últimas horas. Y los besos del chico, _uffff_ , eran aún peor; porque le arrebataban sus decisiones y la dejaban sin voluntad propia.

Ella, era vulnerable a Sho-chan.

Ella, (tal vez) tenía una enfermedad... (definitivamente si que tenia una enfermedad; eso no se podía refutar).

Ella, simplemente no se podía negar

Y Shotaro, era quien disfrutaba enfermando a Kyoko cada día más.

Él no podía negar que no le gustaba la chica, porque le encantaba; físicamente (nada más).

Ella, era su juguete, su colación de medio tiempo, su premio de consuelo, su dulce de limón, su cena rancia y las sobras de la pizza que a nadie se le apeteció. Ella, era su segunda, tercera y, mejor dicho, última opción.

— Te amo.- susurró Kyoko cuando Shotaro terminó dentro suyo; llegando a aquel punto de placer tan anhelado.

Ella, era un peón más dentro de su tablero de ajedrez.

— Lo sé, soy irresistible.- musitó, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella, y le tomaba la mano para depositar un dulce beso sin amor; una típica acción protocolar que acostumbraba hacer cada vez que tenía sexo con alguna mujer. _kyoko no es especial_

* * *

 _...Maldita Sea_

* * *

— Te veo esta noche.- dijo Kyoko al teléfono antes de cortar y sonreír al hombre que acaba de entrar a la oficina.

— Te ves animada.- comentó él antes de sentarse frente a la chica y extenderle un vaso de café. — Es del sturbucks, lo acabo de comprar.

— Gracias.- comentó dando el primer sorbo a la bebida caliente. —Todo un detalle, Tsuruga-san.-

Ren asintió y sonrío contagiado por la sonrisa de su compañera brigadista. — ¿Hay buenas noticias, que sonríes como si te hubieses tragado un sol?

Natsu negó.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Es porque has quedado para salir esta noche?

Natsu asintió...

...Y Ren la observo. Ese sonrisa, ese animo y esa mirada... Supo de inmediato de que se trataba: Natsu tenía una cita... O aún "mejor" (peor) tenía novio. Sonrío falsamente y se prometió nunca más volver a sacar ese tipo de conversación, preguntar o hacer alusión alguna al tema. ¿Cómo no pudo haber pensado antes en eso?

Era obvio que Natsu tenía novio.

Seguro que el mensaje que recibió anoche (cuando sonrío con el mismo cariño que ahora; " _como si se hubiese comido el puto Sol")_ era del novio de ella.

Maldita sea

 _¡MALDITA SEA!_ Lo raro sería que, una chica como Natsu, no tuviera novio.

Era un estúpido; y uno de los más grandes de la historia

... Llegar a pensar que podían enamorarse, llegar a imaginar que la caminata de anoche se consideraría su primera cita... Pensar, imaginar e ilusionar.

Bendito y gran idiota había sido... (Natsu se reiría de él, por el resto de su vida se reiría de él)

— ¿Te juntaras con tu novio?- preguntó sin saber lo que hacía. ¿Es que acaso no se acaba de prometer que no volvería a referirse a este tema? — ¿Te llevará a cenar?

Natsu soltó una carcajada y se colocó de pie. Ya quedaban cinco minutos para salir y poder irse a casa (a follar con Shotaro).

— No, Tsuruga-san.- respondió antes de volver a reír. ¿Cómo sería ir a cenar con Shotaro? Seguro que alguien terminaría muerto en el intento. — Nosotros nunca salimos a cenar.- repuso antes de despedirse y volver a reír.

Qué chistoso sería salir a cenar y ver cómo Shotaro terminaba apuñalando al Garzón, a causa de un mal servicio o simplemente por entretención.

— Yo sí te llevaría a cenar, Natsu-san.- murmuró suspirando, viendo como Natsu abandonaba el lugar usando las escaleras de emergencia.

Él la llevaría a cenar, la trataría con cariño y la llenaría de regalos. Él haría eso y a muchas otras cosas más

Él, sería capaz de apagar la noche con tal de poder regalarle la luna y las estrellas, solo a ella.

Él haría mil cosas solo a cambio de su amor; ... del amor de su Natsu.

* * *

(fin capitulos. "(No) Es especial, ¡maldita sea!")

(Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y todos los detalles que tiene este capítulo. Lo estoy escribiendo desde mi celular, sentada en un patio de comidas a una hora antes de entrar a un seminario. Mil disculpas, los compensaré.)... PD: corregí lo mas que pude, asi que nones problem.

(Subiré un nuevo capítulo, en menos de 24 horas, serán dos, para mayor gusto mío y desdicha suyas; ¿o es al revés? ... Bueno. Mil gracias. Besos, chocolates, becholates)


	6. Chapter 6

alo? policia?... he aqui un nuevo capitulo. espero que les guste. y voy por el siguente; para terminarlo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

..

.

* * *

 _Un Mero Trámite..._

* * *

¡Estaba encantada!... Maravillada, ilusionada, feliz ante el recuerdo y el presente… se sentía plena, feliz, dichosa, bendecida y en un estado de euforia que solo se podía apaciguar de una única manera: Él… Para Kyoko, Fuwa Shotaro siempre sería su medicina, su droga, su armonía, su dulce de fresa, su chocolate caliente, su primera y única opción, su solución multiuso ante todos sus problemas y su motivo para seguir viviendo.

Él, lo era todo para ella… y ambos lo sabían.

Sabían que Kyoko no escatimaría fuerzas y energía en Shotaro; sabían que siempre lo daría todo por él, que se entregaría, que lo complacería, que lo amaría y jamás le daría un "no" por respuesta. Ambos, lo tenían más que claro. Por eso, Shotaro seguía junto a Kyoko; _¡Por eso aún no la dejaba, no la botaba y abandonaba!_

Sobre todo, por eso aún no la mataba.

Por eso… y por el sexo que ella le proporcionaba. Pues ¿Podría encontrar alguna chica que le permitiera correrse dentro de ella, cuando se le diera la puta gana? Probablemente no.

–… Y yo entre a la fábrica por el segundo piso. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y salte hasta el primer piso para detener al delincuente. - comentó Kyoko sonriendo, mientras se abrazaba de Shotaro. Una típica platica después del sexo. _Un mero trámite para él y un gran momento para ella._

– Estás hablando como una estúpida. – gruñó Shotaro antes de darle, a Kyoko, un pellizco en el hombro.

– Solo… solo estoy contando lo que sucedió hoy. E…esta fue mi tercera salida a terreno… y es simplemente…- _increíble._ Kyoko guardó silencio ante la mirada de Shotaro.

–Venga, ¿Por qué te detienes?... di lo que tenías que decir.

– Lo siento, Sho-chan. - se disculpó lo más rápido que pudo.

– Kyoko. Habla. Continua. – comentó Shotaro con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro, mirando los ojos de la chica que mantenía entre sus brazos (Aún acostados en la cama).

– Es increíble. -murmuró algo temerosa, viendo que Shotaro no hacía nada más que esperar a que ella continuara. – Yo, saque mi arma y la alce frente al delincuente… le espose y luego le lleve a la comisaria, donde finalmente tendrá que esperan hasta mañana para ser llevada al juzgado.

– ¿Cómo se llama el "delincuente"? -preguntó Shotaro, claramente molesto.

–Se llama Mimori Nanokura. - susurró Kyoko algo apenada.

Shotaro se separó de Kyoko y se posó sobre ella, para poderla mirar fríamente. _¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar detenida a Pochiri?_

–La pondrás en libertad, mañana a primera hora. - dijo Shotaro sin mayor presión, molestándose al ver la negación en los ojos de la chica. – Kyoko. ¿Me has escuchado? Te estoy hablando, estúpida.

La chica asintió y se vio obligada a mirarlo. Lo tenía sobre ella.

– Lo lamento mucho Sho-chan… yo, yo no tengo ese poder de ponerla en libertad… yo no… -se guardó sus palabras antes de sentir como la mano de Shotaro la abofeteaba sin piedad alguna. –… Sho-chan... realmente…- dijo temerosa luego de unos minutos, volviendo a guardar silencio en el instante que Shotaro le propinaba otro golpe.

Esta vez, un seco puñetazo en el antebrazo.

Kyoko cerró a los ojos y ahogó un grito. _No fue nada, no fue nada. Kyoko, no fue nada. Eres fuerte… el golpe solo fue una caricia… no fue nada… tranquila ¿Sí? Tranquila._

El hombre pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella, cargándola con todo su peso, para luego darle un beso en el mentón y morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Vamos, Kyoko. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo… sé que puedes dejarla en libertad.

La chica respiró hondo, sintiéndose completamente inundada por el perfume del hombre. … _un dulce, refrescante y torturador olor a peligro y muerte._

Kyoko asintió dulce y obedientemente, tragándose las ganas de llorar.

Él sonrió antes de besarla.

* * *

 _Un Llamado De Auxilio._

* * *

 _Tenía que ser una broma… ¡Joder!_ Tsuruga Ren golpeo la pila de ficheros, esparciéndolos por la pequeña sala de cristal que Natsu y él usaban como oficina.

– ¿Acaso estas dopada? Porque si es así, por favor dímelo para presentarlo como evidencia. - exigió mirando a la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la oficina, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

– Te gustaría ¿no? – murmuró Natsu provocándolo aún más.

– ¡Estas… estas… estas! - dijo sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para expresar lo que sentía. – ¿¡Cómo fue que no presentaste los cargos y la evidencia!?- gritó molesto. – ¿Acaso para ti esto es un juego?

 _Exacto, y uno de los mejores juegos que me ha tocado jugar, Tsuruga Ren._

– ¡Esa mujer es la mente maestra tras diversos operativos de lavado de dinero y asesinatos! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ir? - insistió más que molesto. – ¿Me estas escuchando? - preguntó robándole una sonrisa a Natsu.

– Claro que escucho, te recuerdo que tengo oído… dos oídos, para ser más exacta. - dijo en su defensa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El hombre respiró hondo.

– …Esto no es un juego, Natsu-san. - le advirtió Ren.

Natsu asintió.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó esta vez más calmado, observando como la chica se acuclillaba para empezar a recoger los ficheros uno por uno.

–Solo, me apetecía. - murmuró Natsu, antes de mirar como Tsuruga Ren dejada de respirar.

 _Lo mataste, Kyoko. ¡mierda, lo mataste! Seis seis seis, ¿Aló, ambulancia, emergencias?... no, espera, ese es el número del diablo. Ups, creo que acabas de invocar a Lucifer, Kyoko-chan._

Ella elevó sus comisuras y continúo recogiendo ficheros.

– Es una broma. No crea todo lo que digo, Tsuruga-san- comentó antes de suspirar y depositar los ficheros sobre la mesa. – Mimori-san no era más que… ¿una imagen? Una fachada, para quien realmente se encargaba de blanquear los fondos de dinero y asesinar personas.

 _Mimori muchas veces fue… mi fachada. Mia. ¿Lo entiendes Tsuruga Ren? Es por eso que no puede quedar tras las rejas… aparte, Sho-chan jamás me lo perdonaría. ¡Shotaro, Kyoko. ¡Tienes que llamarlo Shotaro! Deja de llamarlo Sho-chan, que el pelotudo ese ya no es un niño. Kami-sama, un día de estos me mataras Kyoko… y cuando me mates, prometo que te llevare conmigo. Te doy mi palabra._ Comentó Natsu en su cabeza, con un cierto acento de gracia.

Ren la miro boquiabierto.

–Me tomas el pelo. No hay nada que certifique lo que dices.

– Lo sé, Ren. Lo sé. - dijo la chica sentándose en la mesa, para luego respirar hondo y pasarse las manos por el rostro. – Tengo más que claro, que esta vez, es mi palabra contra las pruebas que contienen los ficheros… - suspiró. – …Piensa: todas las pruebas calzan a la perfección, ¡Mimori-san jamás podría lograr aquello! Esta más que claro que Mimori es solo una fachada…

Ren alzó una ceja; quería créele a su compañera, pero, se le hacía algo raro. ¿Cómo Natsu podía estar tan segura de eso? ¿Talvez ella era adivina?

– Natsu, por favor se sincera. No me molestare si me dices que Mimori te ha pagado para conseguir su libertad absoluta… Aún hay tiempo para arreglar eso. Aún hay oportunidad para apelar.

La chica suspiró y sonrió de lado. ¿Cómo podían haber personas tan buenas como Tsuruga Ren, en el mundo?

–Claro que no, ella no me ha pagado por esto ni por nada. Ella se lo merece… Tsuruga-san…. Ren, estoy diciendo la verdad. - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. sabiendo que no debería abusar del sentimiento que despertaba en él, cada vez que lo llamaba "Ren".

– Natsu, por favor. Quiero creerte. - dijo pidiendo la verdad.

– Ella incluso me lo confió en el interrogatorio que me toco hacerle; me lo confió todo… Simplemente a cambio de que la culpara y la llevara a la cárcel, cerrando todos los casos en los que está "involucrada" … ella quiere ser condenada por cosas que no ha hecho. Ella quiere ir tras las rejas aun siendo inocente… y… yo. Yo ¡no puedo permitirlo!... alguien inocente, no puede ir. - dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz, tragándose sus últimas palabras.

El hombre asintió, se acercó, le tocó un hombro y esperó a que Natsu le mirara. –Tranquila, Natsu. Te creo…- le sonrió. Natsu era una mujer de tan buen corazón, que ahora entendía completamente por qué había faltado a las normas morales de su trabajo y se había negado a presentar las evidencias que culpaban a Mimori Nanokura.

Natsu no pondría a alguien inocente tras las rejas.

Su Natsu, jamás incriminaría a alguien que fuera buena persona.

Él suspiro y ella le sonrió.

Tsuruga Ren sabía que ahora tendría que enfrentar la cólera de sus colegas, amigos y la rara personalidad de su jefe; pero, por Natsu, valía la pena. Si era por ver sonreír a una chica tan buena y bondadosa como ella, valía totalmente la pena.

Y valió plenamente lo que se estaba pagando; pues Natsu le sonrió…, y él la observo. Estaban tan cerca, que Ren pudo sentir el olor a vainilla que la piel de la chica desprendía. _Un embriagador olor a inocencia, dulzura y sensualidad_

 _Vainilla._

Ella se alegró; realmente se alegró. Tenía a Tsuruga Ren comiendo de la palma de su mano. _Uh, la-la._ Y sin pensarlo, cruzó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de él; abrazándolo.

–Gracias Ren, gracias. - añadió Natsu, antes de hacer una imperceptible mueca de dolor. Tsuruga Ren le devolvía aquel abraso con tanto cariño, que no quería soltarse jamás de él, pero el dolor (a causa de los "motivos" que le dio Shotaro para que dejara en libertad a Mimori) le obligo a soltarlo rápidamente.

Shotaro sabia como marcar su territorio. Sabia como obligarla a tenerlo siempre en su memoria. _El dolor, es su técnica favorita, Kyoko… no dejes que el dolor venza tus deseos, acciones e ilusiones._

–¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ren, luego de unos minutos de silencio, observando como la chica se mantenía en sus pensamientos.

Ella sabía la importancia que tenía Mimori en los trabajos de Shotaro. Era casi tan importante como ella, pero, le faltaban años luz para alcanzarla… aun así, no se merecía esa liberta. Mimori realmente había asesinado a un inocente, y, eso, no tenía ni siquiera perdón de Dios. _Imperdonable y totalmente condenable._ Por eso, había pensado que Nanokura era una mujer digna de ir a la cárcel… pero Sho-chan le había pedido que no; que la sacara y la pusiera en libertad. Que no permitiera que Mimori fuera juzgada… y ella, quisiera o no, cumplía la voluntad de Shotaro.

La voluntad y los deseos de Sho-chan, eran su voluntad y sus deseos; eso hace mucho tiempo ya lo tenía más que sabido.

–Natsu… Natsu-san. – le llamó nuevamente, esta vez obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Se sonrieron… se sonrieron lo más que pudieron; como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el tiempo no fuera a tener fin, como si se necesitaran mutuamente, como un llamado de auxilio, como un "gracias" eterno, y como el inicio de una falsa amistad que no se vería nunca acabar.

* * *

( fin de los capitulos ¿11y 12? ya perdi la cuenta, lo siento mucho. pero aquí están. me siento pagada con saber que les han gustado)

(como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los "seguir" y "favoritos", son realmente la única paga que uno tiene.. y realmente son mucho mejor que un poco de pasta en el bolsillo.)

(mil y un gracias... prometo intentar sorprenderlos con el capitulo que viene; sacar los trapitos al sol y entrar en el verdadero conflicto)

(besholates.)

( cierto... fin de los capitulos #? y#?. "Un mero tramite; un llamado de auxilio.")


	7. Chapter 7

primera parte del capitulo 7. gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en 24 horas. muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este capitulo. son unos soles! son mis soles... mil y un gracias.

* * *

 _NO soy debil_

* * *

Cualquiera que los viera juntos (conversando, trabajando y entrenando), podría decir (pero no asegurar) que eran pareja de tortolitos _en secreto._ Nunca se les veía caminar de la mano, besarse o hacerse caricias; nunca nada más allá de un abraso, un apretón de manos y un empujón amistoso, de esos que se daban mientras hacían competencias de carrera…, cuando Natsu quería llegar primero a la línea de meta, y las "caricias o motivos" de Shotaro se lo impedían, ella simplemente empujaba a Ren para botarlo a medio camino. Así de fácil, así de simple y así de _sexy (_ como lo describe Ren). Ella legaba siempre de la primera, claro.

Para el mundo, ellos, eran novios.

Para ellos, lo que tenían, solamente era una amistad.

– Bien, listo… ¡Pueden retirarse! - anunció Ren al nuevo grupo de reclutas que se veía obligado a entrenar.

Se pasó el ante brazo por la frente, secándose el sudor, y observó como el equipo de chicos empezaban a quejarse por las contracciones musculares y los calambres.

– ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¿HAY ALGUNO QUE SEA UNA NIÑITA? - preguntó alto y claro, obteniendo carcajadas como respuesta – Bien, ¡Entonces NADA DE QUEJAS! - sentenció antes de sentir un suave golpe en la espalda; Natsu lo acababa de golpear con un palo de bambú (el utilizado en el salto de garrocha).

Él la miro incrédulo. _¿Salto de garrocha? ¿es enserio?,_ se preguntó antes de omitir sus preguntas.

Ella sonrió de lado. – ¿Qué tal? – les dijo a los chicos nuevos, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en Ren y fruncir levemente el ceño. – Escuche por ahí que estás diciendo que… ¿Las niñitas somos débiles? - preguntó con recelo, obteniendo la atención de los chicos nuevos.

Un "UH…" fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de los veinte alumnos de Tsuruga Ren.

El hombre sonrió y asintió.

Natsu miró a su espalda, observando que acababa de llegar Kanae Kotonami. Habían quedado para entrenar y aprovechar que el gimnasio estaría desocupado. Ahora, dudaba que aquello pudiera ser como lo habían planeado. Simplemente tenía un asunto "importante" que atender con Tsuruga Ren.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Kanae acercándose al grupo de nuevos reclutas, que miraban con emoción la situación.

– Parece que habrá pelea. – dijo uno de los chicos en tono de broma.

Kanae miró a su amiga y luego a "la mano derecha del presidente de la interpol". – Esto no puede ser verdad; seguro que es una broma. - musitó

 _¿Una broma?_ Pensaron Ren y Natsu al mismo tiempo. _¡Claro que no es una broma!_

–Biológicamente, lo son, Natsu-chan. - contestó Ren, sacándose las vendas que usaba para proteger sus nudillos y manos. _Uh, la-la… ¿Por qué cuando se pone asi, serio, se ve tan sexy?_ – Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… fuiste tú quien me lo dijo. – agregó, sonrojando levente a la chica. – ¿Recuerdas? Ese día que no podías cargar las bolsas con los papeles de la fotocopiadora, yo te ayude y tú me dijiste "Muchas gracias, Tsuruga-san. Yo jamás podría haber cargado el saco de hojas. Son demasiados kilos… y las mujeres somos biológicamente incapaces".

Natsu alzó una ceja y soltó la garrocha de salto largo, actuando indignada. _Incluso, esa mala voz mía le queda sexy…._

– ¡Yo no hablo así! y ¡Jamás dije eso! - protestó.

– oh… sí que lo hiciste, Natsu. No te hagas la desentendida ahora.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo desafío con la mirada.

– ¡Natsu, recuerda que estamos aquí para entrenar… no para iniciar una pelea! - gritó Kanae desatando la furia entre los estudiantes. ¡Esto realmente iba a ser una pelea!

– ¿Una pelea? - preguntó Ren algo sorprendido. Por lo general, cada vez que entrenaba con Natsu y les tocaba enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, él la dejaba ganar. _Ella es tan débil, tan frágil y sus golpes son como los toques de una pluma_. – ¡No!, lo siento, pero yo no pienso pelear con Natsu-san.

– ¡Vamos Sempai! - gritaron sus aprendices. – ¡Demuéstrele quienes mandan aquí!

Kanae suspiró, se pasó la mano por el cabello y terminó por sentarse al otro lado del gimnasio. Observó y volvió a suspirar. –Natsu va a ganar… esto no es buena idea. – alcanzó a decir antes de que un chico se sentara junto a ella a observar el show.

–Claro, claro. Seguro que Natsu-chan ganara… ¡Terminara llorando! -

Kanae miro fríamente al chico, obligándolo a tragarse sus palabras.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, los estudiantes de Ren, uno que otro brigadista que pasaba por allí y Kanae, estaban sentados en las orillas del gimnasio; resguardando su seguridad y a la expectativa de ver una verdadera lucha de titanes.

Natsu se quitó las vendas que usaba en su mano, las cuales se había puesto para practicar con la garrocha.

– Vamos, no te contengas…- le dijo a Ren y este soltó una carcajada que lo llevo a ignorar la patada que Natsu le propinaba en el estómago. – ¡He dicho, "no te contengas"! - gruñó molesta, viendo como su Sempai caía de rodillas al piso.

¿¡Estaba de coña!? ¡Natsu no podía hacerle eso al gran Tsuruga Ren! … seguro que el hombre se estaba dejando ganar. Todo el mundo creía que se estaba dejando ganar… Todo el mundo, menos Kanae; ella sabía que Natsu era una roca cuando se trataba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Maldita sea. - se escuchó que mascullaba Ren antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por la chica, aunque, esta vez, detuvo el puñetazo y le giró de tal forma que terminó sobre ella en el piso. _Jaque…_

Natsu soltó un gemido (una de sus armas súper secreta); suavizando el agarre de Ren, cambiando de posición para montarse sobre él e intentar estamparle el puño contra el rostro.

– Juegas sucio, Natsu. - comentó Ren deteniendo el golpe en el momento.

– Soy realista. – le corrigió antes de sonreír. –Me apegó a la realidad de los hechos.

– … más bien, yo diría que eres una idealista. - comentó él sonriéndole, y recibiendo por respuesta, un fuerte cabezazo de parte de la chica.

 _Mierda, se tomó demasiado literal lo de "idealista"._ Pensó Ren, quedando en blanco por nos segundos. _Veo que su cabeza y sus ideas sí que tienen fuerza de combate…_

Ren la libero del agarre, ante la primera impresión y Natsu logro ponerse de pie, a pesar de que el cabezazo le había dejado algo desconcertada.

– ¡Alto, deténganse! - exclamó Kanae intentando detener la pelea, pero el grupo de estudiantes y el resto de brigadistas, la detuvieron. Nadie les privaría la única oportunidad de ver pelear a mano limpia, como la que estaban llevando dos de las autoridades más respetables de la Interpol.

– Veo que no te conozco. - comentó Tsuruga Ren colocándose de pie mientras se palpaba la frente. ¿Cómo era posible que aún siguiera con vida, después de ese falta golpe? Seguro que su IQ bajaba veinte puntos después de aquel brutal choque de "inteligencias".

Natsu lo miró enfurecida, pero, luego de unos segundos, relajó su mirada y actuó algo asustada. – Ren… estas sangrando. - dijo al tiempo que se ponía frente a él para observar la herida que le había proporcionado. – yo… lo siento mucho. -dijo palpando la zona enrojecida por la sangre.

 _Que linda… siente haberme golpeado y roto la cabeza. Talvez… solo talvez, ¿debería dejarla ganar una vez más? ... no, ¡definitivamente no!_

– No hay nada que sentir, Natsu. Esto aún no acaba. - dijo tomándola por desventaja y derribándola de un solo movimiento.

Ren volvió a quedar sobre ella.

Natsu volvió a invertir las posiciones quedando sobre él. – …No somos débiles, entiéndelo.

Ren soltó una risita y Natsu se enfureció tanto que pensó en machacarle un ojo hasta dejarlo ciego; pero antes, él la levanto junto consigo y le obligo a mantener sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. _Fall in love._

 _¿¡Que RAYOS!?,_ pensó la mitad de los espectadores. (Si Kijima hubiera estado allí, hace mucho ya hubiera intervenido en la pelea; todo por salvar a su pequeña belleza de las manos tiranas de Ren) _¿Seguro que ellos no eran novios?_ Por más que fuera una pelea y se estuvieran dando duro (bien fuerte y duro), ¡Nadie atacaba con tanto cariño y calculo a su contrincante!… al final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos tenía más heridas que el otro.

Esto era un empate.

– Suéltame. - escupió Natsu molesta (más molesta que sonrojada), luego de unos segundos de intentar zafarse.

– Claro que no, se a la perfección que, sin tu punto de apoyo, eres completamente débil… conozco a la perfección tu manera de atacar, Natsu. - explicó Tsuruga Ren riéndose tiernamente de ella.

 _¿Quién se creía que era como para reírse de ella?_ Natsu lo miro enfurecida, frustrara y más que sonrojada; ¡Si, ya, hasta parecía un tomate!

– Se, que, si no eres capaz de pararte en tus dos piernas, te ves incapacitada para pelear. - agregó el brigadista, despertando la sorpresa en todos los presentes

¡Ese era el sempai Tsuruga Ren! ¡Siempre tan inteligente y al pendiente de los pequeños detalles! Los chicos se levantaron a aplaudirlo y ovacionarlo, a pensar que Natsu aún no se rendía. Ellos ya veían como era que la lucha se daba por terminada; marcando a Ren como ganador.

– Suéltame, Ren.- dijo Natsu secamente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Ren sonrió de oreja a oreja y negó. –ríndete y, recién, pensare en soltarte…

Natsu asintió y suspiró, abriendo el silencio en el gimnasio. Todo el mundo, incluso Kanae, estaban al pendiente de la rendición de la chica.

¿Enserio se iba a rendir? _NO_ , nunca jamás. Solo quería agregarle un poco más de drama y emoción.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, Natsu, no._ pensaron Kanae y Kyoko al unisón. Ambas veían venir lo que pasaría y no; no era algo que pudiera suceder así, sin más.

– No me rendiré, Ren. Las mujeres no lloramos como ustedes dicen… nosotras. Yo. - respiró hondo y apoyó su adolorida frente contra la del chico, para reducir el espacio y poder susurrar solo para él. –Nosotras somos fuertes… así que suéltame. - pidió suavemente, manteniendo el secreto de sus palabras únicamente entre ellos dos.

Ren asintió y suspiró. – te soltaría, encantado, pero, no me pienso dar por vencido… no eres más fuerte que yo, Natsu-chan… no quiero decir que seas inferior, pero, te faltan años luz para lograr ganarme… y quiero que comprendas eso.

Natsu alzo una ceja y frunció los labios. Lo miro a los ojos.

– Que esto te sirva de lección Natsu. Tu ni siquiera conoces mis puntos débiles, jamás te fijas en ellos… date por vencida y aprende la lección. No seas orgullosa.

 _¿Orgullosa, yo? Que buen chiste._

– No soy orgullosa. El decir que NO soy débil, no me convierte en alguien orgullosa... el defender mi nombre, mi capacidad, mi voluntad; No me hace débil. - susurró secamente, recibiendo una absurda sonrisa de parte de él.

Y, aparte, claro que ella conocía sus puntos débiles… se los sabía de memoria. ¿Qué clase de psicópata, asesina en serie y brigadista de la interpol seria, si no se supiera los puntos débiles de quienes la rodeaban?

 _El único que no tiene puntos débiles es Sho-chan... pero tú, Ren, tu eres un huevo frito entre las manos de Natsu._ Pensó Kyoko antes de intentar convencer a Natsu de que se diera por vencido. _Por favor, Natsu-san. No pasa nada si pierde una sola vez… no pasa nada si le permite ganar. Por favor._

– ¡Ríndete! -grito un chico interrumpiendo el momento y despertando la ansiedad en los espectadores.

Natsu lo miro de reojo y lo apuñalo con la mirada, antes de mirar a Ren y sonreír.

– No me harás caer con tus sonrisas, Natsu, eso no funciona en combate.

La chica asintió, suspiró, subió sus brazos a los hombros de su oponente, acaricio suavemente la tela de la polera de algodón con la que Ren entrenaba, y pego sus labios a los del hombre. Fue un simple toque, un beso casi inexistente. Pero allí estaba lo que todos habían deseado ver alguna vez; Natsu acaba de besar a Tsuruga Ren.

 _Suave, cálido, tierno y emotivo._

Separaron sus labios a los segundos, les faltaba el aliento. Se sonrieron y acercaron suavemente sus rostros, nuevamente, en busca que aquel dulce e inocente placer.

 _Las sonrisas no funcionan en combate, pero los besos… son como bombas en esta guerra, Ren._

 _En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale Tsuruga-san. (al menos eso era lo que Shotaro siempre le repetia)_

* * *

(parte 1, fin)


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo Gané_

* * *

 _Suave, cálido, tierno y emotivo._

Separaron sus labios a los segundos. … _les falta el aliento_.

Se sonrieron y acercaron suavemente sus rostros, nuevamente, en busca que aquel dulce e inocente placer. _Las sonrisas no funcionan en combate, pero los besos… son como bombas en esta guerra, Ren._

Cayeron suavemente sobre el suelo acolchonado del gimnasio y luego de unos segundos se separaron lentamente, permitiéndose escuchar como el grupo de chicos aplaudía, silbaba y festejaba por la sorpresiva muestra de amor.

 _Idiotas,_ pensó Natsu volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de Ren, para luego sentarse sobre el torso de él y decir – Touché.- Se mordió el labio, miró al grupo de estudiantes y espectadores, y sonrió como solo ella sabía hacer. – Yo gane. - anunció antes de pararse y ayudar a su colega en la acción.

 _Mierda… sí que conoce mis puntos débiles._ Pensó Ren, cayendo en la realidad de la situación. _Fue solo un método y plan de acción… me ganó._

Ya en pie, ambos brigadistas de elite se dieron la mano; marcando como finalizado aquel encuentro, y despertando la cólera en el grupo de estudiantes. No lo podían creer. Todos los chicos observaron a su sempai. No lo podían creer.

– ¿Qué sucede? … Ella me ha ganado ¿Es que, acaso no estaban pendientes? - preguntó y los jóvenes asintieron desconformes. Sabían que jamás debían ir en contra de lo que decían sus superiores, pero, era insólito. ¡Intolerable!

Natsu corrió de un lado al otro lado del gimnasio, para traer un botiquín con ella y empezar a adobar algodones para curar a Tsuruga Ren. ¡le había roto la frente!... la sangre no dejaba de brotar y, sin exagerar, ya veía como el espíritu de Ren empezaba ha hacer las maletas para abandonar su lugar.

 _¡No se va a morir, kyoko! Tranquilízate, ¿sí?... TRANQUILIZATE_

– Pero… ¡eso es trampa! - se quejó un chico, mientras Natsu comenzaba a curar protocolarmente a su compañero de investigación.

– Eso no cuenta como una victoria limpia. - se quejó otro chico alborotando a los estudiantes.

 _¿¡NO PUEDEN CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA!?...mierda, creo que me sobrepase con el cabezazo... diablos, debería mandarlos a callar de una puta vez._ Pensó Natsu concentrándose en no lastimar a Tsuruga Ren con el alcohol y algodón. _Agh, Kami-sama._

 _¿Puedo taparles la boca para siempre?_

Natsu miro a Ren y él le confirmo el pensamiento con la mirada. _Recuerda que son estudiantes; nada de golpes y amenazas, solo palabras…_ Primero partiría ella.

 _Solo palabras._

– Claro que cuenta como una victoria. Ha sido una lucha limpia, sin armas de por medio y utensilios que pudieran dañar nuestra integridad personal... Solo hemos usado nuestras extremidades.

–Y sus bocas. – interrumpió el joven más enfadado del grupo. Él no podía creer y aceptar la victoria de la chica; ¡Ambos tenían la misma edad! No era posible que ella fuera más fuete, incluso, que él.

– Claro y nuestras bocas. - confirmó Natsu terminando de colocar un improvisado parche en la frente de su compañero. – Pero, ha sido una lucha limpia. En donde Tsuruga Ren, vuestro sempai, ha permanecido más de un minuto y medio tendido en la colchoneta de espaldas… un minuto y medio; eso ya marca mi victoria ABSOLUTA. … o es que ¿Acaso han olvidado revisar sus instrucciones y términos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo? - preguntó con un claro tono de superioridad, cerrando el botiquín y dando por finalizado el asunto del cabezazo.

– Esta es una lección para ustedes, chicos. Siempre tienen que estar pendientes de los puntos débiles de sus contrincantes. – intervino Ren, antes de mirar a la joven y darle las gracias, con una sonrisa, por curar sus heridas.

– Pero… ¡No cuenta que ella le dé un beso en medio combate! No deberían darse muestras de amor de esa forma.

– ¿Y porque no? -le preguntó Ren sonriendo.

–Porque, porque… porque no.

– En el combate no hay reglas que te prohíban besar a tu contrincante; todo va en los cojones que tengas y en cuan hombre creas ser.

– ¡Vale! Pero, yo no pienso besar a uno de los chicos para hacerlos caer. - comentó un joven asqueado, sacándole una carcajada a todos.

– Yo, si, usaría el beso como un método de acción y persuasión. Me siento lo suficientemente hombre como para hacer lo necesario y ganar una pelea. - soltó Ren.

– Comparto su opinión, Tsuruga-san. - intervino Natsu cruzándose de brazos. – Pero, le recuerdo que fui yo quien ganó. _Touché._

Ren asintió. _Si, tu ganaste la pelea; pero yo gane la posibilidad de ser el dueño de su corazón._

– ¡Claro! Pero eso solo funcionó porque ustedes son novios. - dijo uno de los chicos que se había mantenido en silencio. Su nombre era Junko; y estaba literalmente muerto. Si Natsu no lo mataba en el momento, era porque rápidamente cambio de idea. _Lo matare en un futuro; en un futuro cercano_. El chico se veía valiente, se le notaba en los ojos… y eso le gustaba. _Seguro que Junko me servirá bastante de ahora en adelante._

Natsu frunció el ceño y respingó la nariz.

– Ni de coña. - comentaron Natsu y Ren al unisón, antes de soltar una carcajada.

– Solo somos amigos. - repuso Natsu.

– Y ella tiene novio. - señaló Ren, actuado levemente dolido. ¿Estaba actuando, o simplemente mostrando cómo se sentía realmente?

 _¿¡Sho-chan contaba como su novio!?,_ Natsu se sonrojó y Kanae la miro con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos. ¡Eran amigas! (o al menos eso siempre le repetía Natsu); entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que tenía novio? …Se sentía levemente traicionada; pero principalmente preocupada. _Eso es…._ Sin saber cómo, una inquietante idea se instaló rápidamente entre sus pensamientos. _¿Ese novio será el causante de los cardenales en el cuerpo de Natsu? Porque es imposible que me trague eso de: "ah, es por los golpes de los entrenamientos" … más que imposible._

* * *

 _¡No!_

* * *

En el camerino de las chicas se respiraba tranquilidad, el olor a manzanilla perfumaba el ambiente y el vapor de las duchas embellecía el ambiente. Natsu se terminaba de cambiar de ropa cuando Kanae salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

– Lamento el no haber entrenado contigo, como habíamos quedado. - dijo Natsu, aludiendo al simple hecho de que ni siquiera les quedo tiempo para entrenar. Los brigadistas novatos eran tan testarudos que Natsu tuvo que darse el tiempo de "demostrarles", uno por uno, que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Ambas se dieron la espalda, para mantener intimidad.

–Da igual, el espectáculo fue bueno… pero, Natsu, … ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - le preguntó Kanae luego de colocarse la ropa interior. – a ti… él… ¿Te gusta? - añadió y se volteó para observar a la chica que aún no le daba una respuesta. – Somos amigas, sabes que pue…- se tragó sus palabras al ver que Natsu estaba allí, a medio vestir, mirando sin motivo aparente la muralla, y con la piel tan llena de cardenales que no se lo podía creer. _Esos moretones, esos cardenales… entonces ¿¡Realmente son del entrenamiento!?... Kami-sama, esto tiene que ser una broma._

– No…, no sé porque lo he hecho. - susurró al fin Natsu, sacando de su sorpresa a Kanae. – Supuse que talvez eso lo desconcertaba… simplemente fue una idea loca que cruzo por mi mente. – se giró y le sonrió. –Y funcionó

Kanae la observo atentamente, creando mil teorías de porque su colega estaba tan magullada.

–¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?... ¿ha sido Tsuruga-san? ¿se ha aprovechado y te ha golpeado a este nivel? - preguntó, señalando los cardenales que matizaban el cuerpo de Natsu.

– ¡Claro que no! - chillo terminándose de vestir en menos de lo que cantaba el gallo. – ya lo he dicho. Es de mis entrenamientos… Tsuruga Ren ni siquiera me ha dejado marca alguna.

–Entonces, ¿te los ha hecho tu novio? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡No! Mouko-san, claro que no.- contestó Natsu, colgándose el bolso deportivo.

– Natsu… quiero que confíes en mí, que sepas que tienes una amiga y que me digas la verdad. ¿tu novio te trata mal? ¿él te golpea? -

Natsu sonrió como si se hubiese tragado el sol y negó a la pregunta –…Confía en mí, Mouko-san. - pidió

 _Esa sonrisa no puede mentir._ Kanae asintió y confió en sus palabras; no sin antes dejarle claro que tenía que empezar a tener más cuidado en los entrenamientos.

¡Eran solo entrenamientos de práctica, no misiones suicidas!

 _Misión suicida… eso es vivir con Shotaro; una misión suicida._ Le repitió Natsu, aun sabiendo que Kyoko la ignoraría.

* * *

 _Si, hace tres semanas._

* * *

El presidente Takarada Lory sonrió de medio lado y se tomó la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en su sillón. Ambos brigadistas en cuestión, bajaron la mirada y suspiraron.

– Seré breve. - los miró y sonrió. – Ustedes, desde mañana, dejaran de trabajar juntos. Cada uno ha demostrado, a su manera, ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ejecutar los planes de esta institución sin la ayuda de un compañero. – suspiró, mas impresionado que cansado; tomando una postura más seria. – Quiero que vean esta decisión, no como una práctica para imponer un castigo público a la acción que ambos protagonizaron, hoy en la tarde, en el gimnasio. No es eso. Si no que, quiero que lo vean, como una oportunidad para lograr explotar al máximo esas capacidades que cada uno tiene.

Natsu asintió entusiasmada y Ren suspiro desanimado. _... Polos opuestos…_

No había otra opción, ambos lo sabían: no estaban hechos para trabajar juntos.

Ella lo miro de reojo a él; cruzando sus miradas nuevamente como lo habían hecho la primera vez. Soltaron una risita cómplice y Lory tuvo que tragarse sus ganas de gritar como fan girl. _Calma Lory, calma. Tú no has visto nada… tú, aun no has visto nada… que ganas de haberlos visto en el gimnasio; aunque, creo que tal vez las cámaras los pudieron haber captado. ¡Dios bendiga las cámaras de seguridad!_

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos; el presidente los paso calmándose internamente, mientras que natsu y ren se dedicaban miradas que decían más que mil palabras.

– Esto, por sobre todas las cosas, más que ser un "castigo", es un regalo… Chicos, ambos serán ascendidos a nuevos cargos dentro de la institución. – dijo Lory, esta vez, dejando de mirar a la pareja de subordinados que tenía en frente. Si seguía observándolos, lo más seguro era que terminaría con un coma diabético. –Aunque… antes de que asuman por completo sus nuevos cargos, quiero que terminen todos los casos que tiene pendientes. Les daré una semana para que terminen de ordenas las pistas y el papeleo.

– Presidente, si usted se refiere al caso del fiscal que fue asesinado hace dos meses y medio atrás, no creo que sea posible solucionar. - lo interrumpió Ren.

– No te preocupes, me refiero a todos los otros casos. – carraspeó. - … yo mismo me encargué de investigar el caso; y, en el intento, me di cuenta que el asesinato no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. – agregó Lory y Ren asintió.

 _Uh, la-la. Haz echo un gran trabajo Kyoko-chan. Veo que lograste borrar todos los datos y las posibles pistas que te podían poner a ti, o a Fuwa Shotaro, como culpables del asesinato. Tu trabajo está terminado…_ comentó Natsu en su mente, _y eso significa que ahora, ya, puedes largarte de este lugar._

–Venga, marchaos ya. Aprovechen esta última semana en la que podrán compartir y trabajar codo a codo. – anuncio entusiasmado Lory, antes de mirar a Natsu. – ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó antes de sonreírle a la chica.

– Bueno, no. Pero... me gustaría saber porque "cerro" el caso del fiscal. – sonrió actuando levemente molesta. – Usted sabe cuánto me estaba esforzando en aquel asesinato… siento que, siento que es injusto. - añadió sintiendo las manos de Ren sobre las suyas.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Actuar molesta y enfadada era su especialidad.

–Natsu-chan, no estoy dispuesto a gastar "energías" en algo que no tendrá solución. - contestó Lory

–Pero yo sí; …puedo descubrirlo, confié en mí.

–No, Natsu-chan. No. hace tres semanas que ya cerré el caso y no lo volveré a abrir, simplemente no. - dijo secamente antes de que Ren sacara a Natsu de allí.

 _Tres semanas, bendita sea._

 _Tres semanas quedándome con Ren, hasta tarde, para "avanzar" en el caso. Para, a pesar de que jamás encontraríamos a la asesina, porque esa soy yo, al menos intentar inculpar a alguien. tomar a un asesino cualquiera y hacer calzar las pistas._

 _Tres semanas que pude haber pasado abrasada a Shotaro…_

 _Hace tres semanas, pude haber ¡Renunciado de inmediato! … Mierda, amo esta puta vida. ¡bendita suerte mía!_

Se quedaron plantados fuera del despacho del presidente por unos minutos, mirándose con profundo sentir. Ella no podía estar más alegre internamente, pero disgustada por fuera; mientras que Ren sentía como poco a poco Natsu iba conectando los cabos sueltos.

Ella alzó una ceja.

Ren desvió la mirada. _¿Está nervioso?_

Ella le dio un suave apretón de manos, llamándolo, obligándolo a mirarla.

Y él suspiro. – lo siento, debí habértelo dicho hace unas semanas atrás. - le sonrió y le devolvió un suave apretón de manos. – El presidente me había comentado que investigaría el caso por sus propios medios y que, si nada salía bien, simplemente lo cerraría.

Natsu frunció los labios. – entonces… me quede a trabajar contigo, por las ultimas tres semanas, ¿para nada? - preguntó sacando por conclusión que Tsuruga Ren estuvo abusando intelectualemnte de ella.

El asintió.

Natsu bufó y le soltó violentamente la mano. " _Indignada"_ Dejó al hombre plantado.

 _Bendita suerte._ Pensó. Ahora tenía motivos para estar lejos de Ren, para recriminarle que le había engañado con eso de "quedarse horas extras para trabajar en el caso"; no le volvería a hablar, actuaría como una mujer resentida. _Estoy en mi derecho; el me mintió._ Se dijo antes de soltar una risita traviesa. ¿Acaso ella no le mentía a todo el mundo?

Bendita suerte. Ahora estaba todo solucionado. Se acababa de sacar a Ren de encima, se acababa de librar de cualquier cargo o sentencia por el asesinato del fiscal y, ya, solo le quedaba no volver nunca más a trabajar. ¿Pero cómo haría eso? Fácil, entregaría una carta de renuncia; aunque, ¿así como así?

 _Me lo voy a pensar. Talvez me dedique a tirar licencias médicas y a recibir dinero sin esforzarme... seguro que Sho-chan me felicitara por el éxito de mi accionar. Ya quiero ver la sonrisa que se dibujara en su rostro, cuando le cuente las buenas noticias de hoy._

* * *

 _(fin del capitulo #?) ("Yo Gane.. ¡no!...si, hace tres semanas") (el titulo se puede traducir, mas que nada, a: yo gane. no, tu no ganaste. si, yo gane,y hace tres semanas.)_

 _muchas gracias por los comentarios. las muestras de cariño en general. (realmente creo que ni siquera leen esta parte, pero aun asi la escribire) muchas gracias por todo, por el apoyo, los comentario (que algún día contestare uno por uno) los "seguir" y los "favoritos") pero POR SOBRE TODO! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR LEYENDO HASTA ESTA PARTE. (en mayúsculas, para que se note bien mi cariño)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sin Corazón_

* * *

¿Qué era lo que Shotaro le estaba gritando?

¿Qué significaban las palabras que el hombre (más amado por ella) se empeñaba en articular?

–Maldita sea… tendré que matarlo… tendré que matarlos… ¡No!... mejor; tú los mataras- escupió las palabras con decisión. Él no podía creer que el nuevo fiscal regional ya le estuviera siguiendo los pasos. Era imposible que uno de sus subordinados y cómplices le hubieran delatado; aún más, era imposible que lo descubrieran y ficharan como la mente maestra de muchos de los movimientos de narcotráfico y armas… pero esa es la historia; ese es el problema. De una u otra "desconocida" forma, su información personal había caído en manos del fiscal general.

y, dulcemente, Shotaro podía adivinar quién había sido el sobrecito de pólvora que detonó su perfecta y segura vida.

Se viera por donde se viera, Shotaro presentía que Kyoko tenía algo que ver en el fin de su paz personal… por ello, no podía evitar odiarla con toda pasión y ternura. La quería muerta, despellejada, deshuesada y, de ser posible, quería que ella misma se encargara de solucionar la mierda que presento en su vida.

Y a ella, ¿Por qué se le hacía imposible entender lo que Shotaro repetía una y otra vez?

– Un disparo. No puedes fallar… ¡NO PUEDES FALLAR! – repitió, antes de soltar los frágiles hombros de Kyoko.

¿Por qué no sentía nada y, aun así, se sentía desesperanzada?

–Te lo advertí, mujer estúpida. -

La única respuesta a la insensibilidad de Kyoko, era la presencia de Natsu. _No tienes nada que sentir y entender… Por favor, no le entiendas. No escuches sus palabras, no distingas su voz y no caigas en el deleite de servirle._

Hace medio mes la historia era distinta. Hace medio mes, Kyoko volvió a casa algo asustada; temiendo a que Shotaro estuviera cabreado con ella por no tenerla a su lado. Había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas le habían permitido para llegar a casa luego de ver el mensaje de texto. "maldita sea ¿piensas pasar toda la noche fuera?"

Hace medio mes, le latía tan rápido el corazón que se creía incapaz de articular palabra, pero aun así soltó lo único que se había atrevido a esconderle a Shotaro. Hace medio mes… vivió la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida. Sintió la adrenalina, sentencio una amistad, sostuvo entre sus brazos a su amado y se nutrió de los besos que tanto había anhelado… hace quince días, ¡había creído que Shotaro aceptaba y le permitía trabajar en la interpol como brigadista! ¡él lo había aceptado!... ¡incluso le había premiado, con besos, caricias y sexo!

Hace quince días, a él, todo le parecía una maravilla. La idea de jugar en el jardín de sus enemigos, tenía un sabor a adrenalina. La idea de comer del postre prohibido, le encendía.

Y él ama la adrenalina.

Incluso, hace medio mes, Kyoko se vio con la facultad de poder poner en libertar a la mujer menos inocente que había conocido en su puta vida. Y un así, después de todo lo vivido… ¿Porque su sueño de ser mimada y querida, por Shotaro, no se cumplía?

¿Por qué hoy, después de medio mes, Shotaro le gritaba que era ¡Una PUTA traidora!?

A Kyoko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero tuvo que bajar la mirada, evitando complicar las cosas.

No funcionó…

– ¡Odio cuando lloras! ¡Mierda, no sabes cuánto te odio! - gritó antes de patear fuertemente la muralla. Estaba tan cabreado que "desquitarse" con Kyoko no era suficiente. – ¿¡Acaso tú no tienes neuronas!? - preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Kyoko estaba de pie, frente a él, con la mirada baja y las manos cruzadas frente a ella; como si rezara para que nada malo sucediera… a final de cuentas, él tenía razón. Todo siempre era su culpa.

– Si no te hubieses cargado al fiscal, créeme que jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo con que entraras a trabajar a la Interpol. ¡Jamás! … Ahora, odio la idea de tenerte cerca mío. Eres escoria, para mí; especialmente en este momento, puta empleada de la policía – soltó una risita. –Pensar que me habías convencido, con esa sonrisita tuya, de que era un buen trabajo para ti… aunque pensándolo mejor, ¡claro que es un buen trabajo!... un empleo digno de una sínica, frívola y estúpida mujer.

Kyoko se mordió el labio y guardo silencio. Ella no era ninguna traidora… ¿Cierto?

– ¿Pensaste que, con tu salario de mierda, ese dinero de ratas, podrías ayudarme?¡Ni una mierda! Esa porquería de dinero no me alcanza ni para comprar una botella de agua…

Ella dejaba su mente, sus manos y sus pies, todo, por encontrar a los indicados para culpar por el asesinato del fiscal, y para poder conectar una que otra muerte causada por la ambición de Shotaro. Planeaba echarle la culpa a una sola persona de las muchas muertes que Sho-chan carga encima… Ella se estaba esforzando…

Realmente se esforzaba ¿Él no podía entenderla un poquito?

Shotaro la tomo por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

–Mírate, llorando a mares… ¿así piensas lograr alivianar mi condena? ¿Llorando? ¿Crees que confiaría en alguien como tú, una llorona, para realizar semejante misión suicida? ¿piensas que dejaría en tus manos mi libertad? ¿creíste que te permitiría cuidarme la espalda? – volvió a reír, antes de soltar a Kyoko y empujarla, dejándola sentada en el suelo. – Estúpida, ESTUPIDA ¡ESTUPIDA! - esta vez la que recibió el golpe no fue la pared.

No fue una patada muy fuerte, pero si lo suficientemente calculada como para dejarle un hematoma y, talvez, una costilla fracturada.

– Ahora, más te vale hacer bien lo que te he encargado, ¿sí? Porque créeme. Si yo caigo, tu caes… y si haces mal tu trabajo; seguro morirás en el intento de arreglarlo.

Kyoko se mantuvo echa un ovillo en el piso, hasta que Shotaro abandono el departamento. –No pienses volver a ver mi rostro, hasta que soluciones la mierda que tú misma has empezado. – dijo antes de salir.

 _Kami-sama…_ pensó en un segundo de desesperación. ¿Dónde se había ido el aire?

¿Era capaz, siquiera, de respirar?

Una inhalación, una exhalación. Un pequeño movimiento y el dolor se acentuó considerablemente… a pesar de estar acostumbrada al dolor, esta vez, presentía que tendría que quedarse un rato más tendida allí en el piso. _No duele, tranquila… ya pasara, Kyoko, ya pasara… no duele, ¿sí? No duele._ No quería poner en riesgo alguna costilla haciendo esfuerzos por ponerse de pie.

Solo tendría que esperar…

Ella siempre tenía que esperar…

Esperar y aguantar, era su lema especial.

 _Vez, ya no duele… el golpe ya no duele; pero tu corazón sí._ Dijo Natsu en su cabeza. _No tiene arreglo Kyoko, esta vez no._

 _Por favor…_

 _…No sabes cuánto lo siento, Kyoko._

* * *

 _Memorizar_

* * *

Tranquilidad, paz y agonía; las tres palabras capaces de describir a la perfección lo vivido en los últimos cinco días por la pareja de brigadistas. Natsu no pensaba volver a dirigir palabra alguna a Tsuruga Ren, y el hombre ya no sabía que más hacer para conseguir que la chica le recitara una de esas idóneas frases llenas de ironía.

Una semana en absoluta indiferencia.

Cinco días de trabajo en absoluto silencio.

¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran todo organizado y listo para entregar al fiscal general, sin siquiera regalarse un pequeño conjunto de palabras entonado por las cuerdas vocales?

Todo estaba perfecto; ya podían irse despidiendo de su antigua oficina para mudar sus cosas a sus oficinas respectivas. Ahora ambos trabajarían por separado; en áreas incapaces de proporcionarles motivos para encontrarse, verse y necesitarse.

A Natsu, eso le tenía sin cuidado; era mucho mejor para ella.

Pero a Ren, eso lo tenía destrozado. Por ello, a pesar de tener el trabajo listo de pies a cabeza, seguía forzándose a estar junto a Natsu. El pobre hombre quería aprovechar hasta el último segundo de las últimas cinco horas que pasarían juntos. Grabaría cada detalle de la chica en su memoria… se tomaría la bendita molestia de recordar hasta los pequeños movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo, ejecutados en la mecánica respiratoria de una dulce y calmada siesta.

Era imposible no adorarla mientras se le observaba dormir.

Seguro que, si Natsu despertaba y lo veía allí, observándola dormir, lo castraba enseguida sin decir palabra alguna… Tsuruga Ren perdería total posibilidad de tener hijos, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

El brigadista más talentoso de todo Japón, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su hombría por ella… todo por ella y para ella.

…Para la desgracia de ambos, Natsu no podía sentir y prometer lo mismo. Ella era una devota empedernida de un amor tortuoso y no correspondido; Kyoko estaba amarrada a ello, y si Kyoko no podía desenamorarse, Natsu tampoco podía hacerlo. Lo quisieran o no, esa era la realidad.

 _La realidad…,_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Natsu no podía quitarse de en mente las palabras que Shotaro le había escupido en la cara, la noche anterior; mientras que Ren no podía dejar de observar como la chica lentamente cambiaba de posición para terminar apoyada mirando hacia el otro lado.

 _Tan confiada e inocente…_ pensó mientras memorizaba cada hebra del rubio cabello; segundos antes de caer en cuenta que aquella corta melena ocultaba el inicio de una gran mancha amoratada impresa en la piel de la chica.

 _Un moretón…_

¿Cuánto se esforzaba Natsu en los entrenamientos diarios? ¿Era posible que se golpeara de aquella forma en el gimnasio?

 _Es la única posibilidad, ¿no?_

* * *

 _Extremadamente Necesario_

* * *

No tenía algo planeado; pero sabía, que un plan premeditado, que no era necesario para conseguir la perfección. ¿Cuántas veces le había tocado improvisar en su vida? MUCHAS; y, tanto Natsu como Kyoko, sabían que las improvisaciones eran las mejores.

Ella, no quería arrebatarle la vida al fiscal regional sin motivo alguno. No quería cargar con la vida de un inocente, pero, tampoco quería pasar mil horas sin poder ver a su Fuwa Shotaro.

Ella, necesitaba verlo… añoraba sentirlo, escuchar sus gruñidos y sentir como le quitaba su propia voluntad entre beso y beso.

Simplemente, estaba a la merced de los deseos de Sho-chan.

Y si el deseo de su amado era acabar con la vida del fiscal, ella cumpliría sus deseos sin alegar o dar pies atrás.

No podía pararse frente a Kijima-san, apuntarle con un arma, apretar el gatillo y luego escapar… pero si podía abusar de su condición de brigadista, ir a una emboscada policial, incentivar a los fichados a acabar con el fiscal y permitirles una escapatoria fácil a quienes se deseaba capturar.

Fácil, ¿no?

El único problema que se le presentaba era: la presencia de Tsuruga Ren y su loca idea de impedirle las salidas a terreno. Si él no la autorizaba a participar en la emboscada, no había nada más que hacer.

– ¿Por qué no puedo? ¡tengo el mismo derecho que todos a participar! …Aún más, esta salida se registra como una actividad obligatoria en mi servicio a la institución. - se quejó Natsu, plantándose frente a Ren en la habitación desocupada que, hace una hora, había dejado de ser la oficina que ambos compartían.

Y ella tenía razón

Y Ren lo sabía… pero descalificarla para las salidas a terreno, era una especie de venganza por haber sido privado de su bella voz por cinco malditos días. Además de ser una medida de cuidado indirecto que él ejercía sobre ella.

– Tienes otros asuntos que atender en este momento, Natsu-chan… las emboscadas ya no corren en tu título de jefa del departamento de inteligencia.

– Teníamos cinco días para terminar nuestro respectivo papeleo y trabajo en conjunto. - entonó Natsu, acercando su rostro al del hombre. – Y este día aun no acaba, Tsuruga-san… aun puedo participar en las salidas que se me plazcan.

El sonrió

Ella alzo una ceja incrédula.

– claro que puedes participar, pero no sin mi previa autorización, Natsu-chan.

Ella rodó los ojos y coloco su dedo índice, apuntándolo, sobre la camisa.

– está bien, señor yo lo domino todo… ya sé que todo esto es una especie de venganza… pero, estaba en pleno derecho a ignorarte y me sigo reservando el derecho a hacerlo.

– En ese caso, yo también tengo pleno derecho a ignorarte.

Ambos sonrieron, sosteniéndose la mirada por unos minutos.

– ¿Te das cuenta que parecemos niños? – preguntó Natsu antes de suspirar y apoyar su frente en el pecho de Ren. ¡ _Si no puedes contra ellos, pues únetele!_

El evito sonreír extasiado por aquel pequeño gesto de cariño y confianza de parte de la chica.

Ella suspiró sabiendo que, por más que odiara que la llamaran "manipuladora", no había otra forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a aquel hombre. Era su última y primera alternativa para plan de acción.

 _Recurrir al cariño y la seducción._

– Simplemente quiero disfrutar de ultima oportunidad para ejercer como brigadista de terreno…- comentó antes de sentir como Ren colocaba las manos en su cintura. _Mierda… que dolor._

 _–_ Claro, pero… mierda, ¡Lo siento! - dijo quitando las manos rápidamente de la cintura de la chica.

Ella apretó fuertemente los ojos sin separar su rostro del pecho de él. – he visto por sobre tu polera que tienes unos hematomas bastante….

– Son de un accidente. - le interrumpió Natsu rápidamente, tomando todo tipo de resguardos ante una posible sospecha de parte de Ren. Me he caído en moto, ayer por la noche. –

El la obligo a levantar el rostro.

– ¿Estás hablando enserio? -

Ella asintió.

El la miro molesto y luego suspiro agotado.

– Permitiré que participes como agente de escuadrón secundario… solo si me prometes que no volverás a utilizar una motocicleta.

Natsu soltó una risita y cruzo sus brazos por sobre los hombros del chico. – Sueña, Tsuruga Ren. – empezó a jugar el con cabello del hombre. – No pienso prometer aquello… pero, puedo prometerte otra cosa.

Ahora era Ren quien alzaba una ceja, incrédulo. Simplemente el juego de la seducción ya no funcionaba con él.

– Prometo que no me veras ni la sombra, si no me dejas participar en la emboscada de esta noche como agente principal…

El sonrió. –Sueña, Natsu Kitazawa. - dijo el, utilizando las mismas palabras de la chica. – …Serás brigadista bajo el mando de mi escuadrón…

Natsu lo interrumpió. –Pero con permiso para ejecutar movimientos de voluntad propia en caso de ser necesario.

–Extremamente necesario. - la corrigió Ren y Natsu asintió de acuerdo.

Seria todo un reto quitarse a Tsuruga Ren de encima, pero confiaba en su suerte… conseguiría jugar con los peones del tablero para acabar con la vida de Kijima; el novato fiscal regional y jefe de brigada. _-_ … gracias. - susurro Natsu antes de pegar sus labios a los del hombre.

Ninguno de los dos podía describir el gusto y el placer de aquella pequeña y casta acción, pero ambos podían denominarla como un gesto _extremadamente necesario._

De la pelea al amor y del amor a la pelea. _¿Cómo es posible, un amor así, entre estos dos?,_ se preguntó el presidente Lory mirándolos desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina de cristal.

– Lamento interrumpir la emotiva despedida, chicos. – comento sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – pero lamento informarles que necesito ciertos ficheros en este momento en mi oficina, la hoja de los brigadistas que participaran en la emboscada de esta noche y… Ren, cuidadito donde pones tus manos. - señalo la traviesa mano de Ren que acariciaba una nalga de Natsu. –Venga, los espero en diez minutos en mi despacho… ahora, podéis continuar. - comento antes de desaparecer rápidamente tarareando notas musicales de amor.

Ella volvió a compartir la calidez de sus labios con Ren, para luego empezar a mover ficheros y recopilar la información necesaria para la salida a terreno nocturna en la que ambos participarían.

* * *

los titilos del capitulo de hoy estan de abajo para arriba: "Extremadamente necesario memorizar, sin corazón"

gracias por leer este capitulo :3 besholates. nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

_Natsu y Kijima_

* * *

La "fallida" operación en terreno no había durado más de tres horas; mucho menos de lo estimado por el jefe de brigada y fiscal general. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, se habían dividido en escuadrones de cuatro personas, había entrado por diferentes zonas estratégicas a la clausurada ciudad empresarial, habían esperado los momentos precisos para hacerse presente y finalmente había capturado a trece personas involucradas en la venta ilegal de permisos gubernamentales.

De momento, la operación parecía tener la palabra "éxito" escrita como título, nada había salido mal; … pero cuando todos los escuadrones llegaron al punto de reunión final, Tsuruga Ren se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Natsu y Kijima aún no llegaban al lugar.

 _Mierda_

¿Dónde se habían metido?

– Perdimos a kitazawa-san, cuando un peón intento atacarla por la espalda. -dijo un brigadista que había quedado en el mismo escuadrón de Natsu. – ella dijo que se encargaría del hombre, mientras nosotros continuábamos adelante con el plan de captura.

– La abandonaron…- gruñó Ren, molesto. Él sabía que no debía separarse de Natsu, lo tenía más que claro; pero el estúpido de Kijima denominó a cada uno en escuadrones separados… si él lo hubiera impedido, nada de esto hubiera pasado… _maldita sea._

 _–_ Kitazawa-san no necesita de nadie para acabar con dos o tres personas en una pequeña fracción de tiempo, Tsuruga-san. - comento otro brigadista, defendiendo a su compañero de brigada. – Ella nos ordenó seguir adelante. - agregó revelando lo que verdaderamente había sucedido.

Tsuruga Ren suspiró y ordenó que, un grupo de brigadistas llevará a los capturados hasta el centro policial más cercano, mientras que el resto se dedicaba a buscar el paradero de Kijima-san y Natsu-san.

* * *

 _Son Amigos_

* * *

En un principio, Natsu no podía dar crédito a la suerte que había tenido. Un hombre (conocido por ella) le había interceptado con la "falsa" intención de hacerle daño. Nada pudo ser más propicio y certero que aquel movimiento.

Ella ordeno a sus camaradas seguir adelante; prometiéndoles encargarse del hombre con el que había empezado a "luchar" puño a puño.

Entre golpes, patadas y deslices punzantes, Natsu dejó de actuar cuando observó que sus camaradas ya la habían dejado atrás. – veo que sigues manteniéndote en forma. - le comentó al hombre que aún seguía peleando "falsamente". – ¿Cuánto tiempo sin entrenar juntos, así, de esta forma? - agregó robándole una sonrisa al Matón que, alguna vez, había tenido por compañero.

Ella también le sonrió, interceptando y evitando que el hombre estampara un puño contra su rostro.

– Yo no estoy jugando, Kyoko-chan…- comentó el hombre, antes de ser empujado por la chica y terminar sentado en el piso. – ¿Creíste que intentaba separarte del grupo de mierdas policiales, para conversar y revivir viejos tiempos? - preguntó con gracia e ironía

Maldita sea ¡Claro que ella había pensado aquello!

Estaban en las bodegas industriales de aquel lugar, y ambos sabían que sucedería lo que tuviera que suceder. Nadie los interrumpiría, estaban solos. Simple y únicamente solos, entregados a los ideales y trabajos que cada uno tenía que realizar.

La chica intento plantar una patada contra el rostro del hombre, pero este la tomo por la pierna para azotarla fuertemente contra el suelo.

– Te mataré…- espetó Natsu ahogando un quejido de dolor, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero, eso no la incapacitaba para hacerlo. Ella podía soportar un par de golpes más. Ella podía soportar el infierno y mucho más. Había nacido para ello. Siempre había tenido que soportar mil y un golpes, cientos de atrocidades y un sinfín de des venturanzas.

Simplemente, ya nada la intimidaba.

El hombre se colocó de pie y rio al ver como su asesina favorita continuaba contra el piso. ¿Tan débil se había vuelto en el poco tiempo que habían dejado de trabajar codo a codo?

– Has cambiado, Kyoko…- comentó antes de acuclillarse junto a ella y robarle su arma de servicio. – Ahora eres una agente de la interpol… usas esta ropa de mierda y… ¡Mira!, ni siquiera puedes colocarte de pie. - sonrió. – Te has vuelto débil.

Natsu frunció el ceño y se reintegró rápidamente, abalanzándose sobre el hombre para plantarle un puño en el rostro. Lo sostuvo por la camisa y en el movimiento su arma saltó a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

– Tu misión es entretenerme, distraerme, sacarme de mi ejercicio como brigadista y sabotear la misión de la interpol. ¿Me equivoco? - preguntó Natsu luego de haber deducido "el por qué había sido interceptada" por su antiguo compañero de asesinatos; un corsario a sueldo.

Él asintió dando todo tipo de razón a Natsu, antes de golpearla fuertemente en el estómago, haciéndola caer a un costado de suyo.

– Pero olvidas lo más importante, Kyoko-chan… a mí, por sobre todas las cosas que has dicho, me han mandado a matarte. - repuso él.

 _… Matarme… ¿matarte a ti, Kyoko-chan? Ja, que chistoso… Nadie podría, siquiera, lograr tocarte un pelo. Nadie a excepción del bastardo de Shotaro,_ pensó Natsu.

Kyoko sonrió, dejando de actuar como su alter ego.

– Y… ¿Cumplirás con tu trabajo? - preguntó dulcemente la chica colocándose, a duras penas, de pie. Poco a poco, el dolor que alojaba en sus costillas se iba haciendo más insoportable.

– Siempre cumplo con mi trabajo.

Kyoko asintió y se giró rápidamente para recoger su arma, momento en que el corsario quitaba el seguro a un segundo revolver y jalaba el gatillo. Un movimiento inesperado.

El fuerte disparo despertó un prolongado silencio en la bodega; silencio que fue interrumpido por el seco sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Un segundo movimiento inesperado; el fin de la paz y de la bondad de Mogami Kyoko.

– ¡Pero que mierda! - alcanzó a exclamar el corsario antes de que la brigadista alzara su arma contra él y le disparara sin piedad en pleno entre cejo. Un tiro certero, preciso y limpio.

 _Un tiro perfecto…_ comentó Natsu, antes de la sangre empezara a salir a borbotones del culpable cuerpo del corsario. Brillante, cálida y de un color rojo carmesí. En otras condiciones, aquello le hubiera parecido mucho más que una obra de arte, pero ahora simplemente le parecía inmundo, la inexistencia, el vacío, la nada y la falta de humanidad en el mundo que ella protagonizaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, no le interesaba jugar con la sangre de su víctima, no le interesaba hacerlo sufrir y asesinarlo lentamente. No. lo único que quería era evitar lo inevitable y acoger entre sus brazos al hombre que había interceptado la bala destinada a ella.

 _¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué había sido él!?_

Se sentó rápidamente en el piso y acerco su rostro al del hombre. Una suave caricia antes de sentir como se le escapaba la vida en una mirada.

– Kijima-san…- le llamo recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del mal herido. – ¿qué es lo que ha hecho, Kijima-san? - pregunto Kyoko confundida; no sabía si sentirse molesta, agradecida o simplemente desdichada. No entendía como era que Kijima estaba allí, como había sido que el disparo le había tocado a él, como era que ella no estaba muerta en aquel minuto. No lograba comprender nada.

Todo se había enredado, todo en su mente se había quebrantado, pero aun así tenía claro que junto a ella estaba el hombre con el que había compartido tantos días de trabaos, almuerzos cálidos y risas interminables.

Eran amigos. Son amigos.

Sonrió y apegó su frente contra la de él. _Estas aquí, estas aquí… no te vas a ir, no vas a morir… yo lo sé. Sé que te tenía que matar, sé que tenía que obedecer a Sho-chan… ¡Pero yo no lo iba a hacer! …! ¡Esto no tenía que suceder así!... Kami-sama, Kijima-san no puede morir…_

– No puedes morir…- murmuro en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose vacía, incompleta, como si su vida no fuera su vida. Se sentía perdida, desorientada y marchita. ¡Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera arriesgar su vida por ella! Nunca se había sentido tan valiosa…

Él era su gran amigo.

– Dame el arma. - susurró Kijima tomando el arma que Kyoko aún mantenía en su mano; con un poco de dificultad logro dejar impresa sus huellas digitales sobre el frio hierro. –ahora estas libre de culpas…- agregó con voz ronca, antes de intentar reír.

La chica sonrió desganada y miro al hombre que sostenía entre sus brazos. No había forma de salvarle la vida, no había manera de ejecutar un torniquete para evitar el sangrado producto de la bala, no había forma de evitar que su abdomen dejara de escupir sangre como si esta no fuera un recurso vital para la vida. Ella no podía creerlo.

Ya lo entendía, pero, no podía creerlo, no quería créelo…

El silencio ya había dejado de ser silencio y, segundo tras segundo, se escuchaba como los escuadrones de brigadistas se iban a acercando cada vez más, todos buscando el punto exacto del que habían provenido aquellos dos disparos.

– Yo… Kijima-san… lo siento mucho– murmuró Kyoko olvidándose por completo de todo, encerrándose por completo en lo que sentía, vivía y no quería creer.

¿Por qué Kijima había dado la vida por ella? No lo merecía, no lo valía…

El sonrió y Kyoko apegó su frente contra la de él, acunándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

– Por favor, sea fuerte. - pidió la joven y el hombre se lo negó con la mirada. Él no podía prometer ser fuerte, cuando ya lo era.

– Tú eres quien tiene ser fuerte… no te preocupes por mí. - le dijo casi en un hilo de voz. – prométeme, Mogami Kyoko, que serás fuerte... que serás tú, … que dejaras de someterte y que harás valer tu voluntad. – pidió en un tono carrasposo, casi inentendible.

Kyoko cerró los ojos y, sin preocuparse por el conocimiento que él tenia de su verdadera identidad, se lo prometió; fue un compromiso de corazón.

– Cuando descubrí quien eras tú, solo pude pensar en querer ayudarte… tú no eres culpable de nada, Kyoko. Solo fuiste su marioneta; solo fuiste su muñeca… ese hombre no te merece.

Ella negó.

– Por favor Natsu-chan… Kyoko-chan…. Deja de engañarte a ti misma, deja de dejar que te engañen… - él inhaló profundo y con un gran esfuerzo acaricio la mejilla de la chica, secando un par de lágrimas en el intento. – fue Fuwa Shotaro quien mando a matarte, Kyoko. Quien contrato al corsario para matarte fue Fuwa Shotaro.

 _No, no, no, no… Sho-chan jamás haría algo así._

 _–_ Kyoko, me lo has prometido… dejaras de engañarte.

Ella asintió.

– Lo sé, pero… no puedo. Sho-chan jamás mandaría a matarme. - repitió la chica como si se tratara de un mantra. Incluso ella, en aquella situación, no podía convencerse de sus propias palabras. Ya no podía engañarse, ya no podía engañar al mundo ni a su corazón. Kijima-san tenía razón… Sho-chan era la única persona capaz de contratar a aquel corsario para acabar con ella.

Kyoko cerró los ojos y ahogo un gemido. Ya no podía más, su mente le daba vueltas y la tibia sangre que corría del cuerpo de Kijima, le encogía el corazón.

Kijima sonrió, y le beso la frente. –sabes… Eres mi chica favorita, Kyoko.

– Y tú, el mejor amigo que se puede tener… - murmuro, sintiendo como la respiración del hombre se empezaba a apaciguar. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias quien era yo?

El soltó una risa inexistente. – me hubieras matado…

Ella sonrió, Kijima tenía razón.

– touche. - susurró Kyoko ante de sentir como la vida de su amigo se escapaba junto a su conciencia y la falta de cordura que Shotaro había creado en ella. Estaba cansada y el dolor que sentía ya no lo podía soportar.

Para cuando los escuadrones de la interpol llegaron al lugar, Kyoko y Kijima estaban tendidos sobre un charco de sangre, limitándose a respirar por acción acto reflejo del sistema nervioso central. – ¡Natsu! - fue lo último que su mente alcanzo a percibir, antes de perder la conciencia de su propio nombre.


	11. Chapter 11

– Lo lamento… Kijima no soporto que los paramédicos movieran su cuerpo. Murió a los minutos de ser puesto en una camilla. - comentó Tsuruga Ren.

 _Su cuerpo no lo soporto… no resistió… ¡es mi culpa! ¡soy asquerosa, horrenda, una asesina…! ¡una puta y estúpida asesina…!_

Estaban sentados sobre una camilla, Kyoko apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de él, mientras se abrasaban y cobijaban bajo una manta; sin olvidar que la chica tenia puesto un cateto a la vena con anestesia. Los paramédicos ya habían predicho que la pérdida de conciencia de la chica se debía al extremo dolor provocado por los golpes que presentaba su abdomen. Posiblemente se trataba de una fractura.

Ella ya sabía que sería así, Natsu sabía que Kijima moriría, pero ella no quería que fuera así… Kyoko no quería dejar morir al hombre que había apostado su vida por ella.

– Fue muy valiente de su parte… - murmuró Ren escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. – él testifico antes de morir… Me comentó que se interpuso entre tú y aquel hombre, …que recibió un impacto de bala que iba dirigido hacia ti y que luego, en defensa propia, le disparo al hombre que intentó matarte.

Kyoko tragó en seco y soltó un gemido. Incluso respirar le dolía terriblemente. Cerró los ojos y se ahogó las penas. A ella le hubiera encantado seguir viviendo en su mentira; hubiera adorado terminar con su vida a la vez que su engaño se le escapaba dulcemente tras una promesa. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás

¿Si no hubiera prometido vivir y dejar de engañarse, se hubiera dado cuenta que vivía con los ojos vendados?

– Tsuruga-san…- murmuró la chica.

– ¿Acabas de llamarme "Tsuruga-san", Natsu-chan? - interrumpió Ren, entre molesto y sorprendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos?

– Por… por favor no se enoje. Es solo que…

Ren sonrió de lado y beso el cuello de la chica. ¿Desde cuándo que Natsu se comportaba tan tímida y protocolar? … No era la Natsu que él conocía, pero era inevitable sentirse encantado. La adoraba en todas sus formas…

– Es solo ¿qué? Kitazawa Natsu. - preguntó Ren, en un tierno tono gruñón.

Natsu quiso morderse la lengua, pero Kyoko necesitaba refutar la versión de los hechos que Ren conocía. Quería confiar en él, quería amarlo y corresponderle aquel cariño que él le había entregado desde siempre, pero no podía hacerlo todo de una vez; por ello, pensó en hacerlo paso a paso. ¿Y que mejor, que partir confiándole el hecho más reciente en su vida?

– Kijima-san ha mentido…- dijo mirando su brazo y descubriendo el cateto de anestesia. Sonrió algo disgustada. No le agradaba la idea de ser dopada, pero, si aquella era la única forma para sobrellevar el insoportable dolor, lo aceptaría de malas ganas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que ha mentido?

 _¡Pues que ha mentido, descerebrado! ¿Acaso Kyoko no lo ha dejado lo suficientemente claro?_

Kyoko respiro hondo y pensó en cuanta personalidad podía llegar a tener muchas veces Natsu. Si no fuera por la existencia de las memorias que su alter ego había creado en su vida, seguro que no podría soportar la vergüenza que sentía estando entre los brazos de Tsuruga Ren. Le encantaba, pero le era inevitable sentirse dulcemente avergonzada.

– Kijima-san apareció justo antes de que el disparo me alcanzara, fue un accidente… el no debió morir. - murmuró Kyoko antes de girarse suavemente y mirar los ojos de Ren. – Pero la muerte del asesino no fue en defensa propia…- alcanzo a decir antes de que le robaran las palabras con un beso.

Tsuruga Ren ya lo sabía; Kijima se lo había confidenciado antes de sentir como la vida se le iba de un segundo a otro. El ex fiscal regional le había contado todo con lujo y detalles; a cambio de que Ren prometiera guarda el secreto y cuidar de "Natsu-san". Esa había sido la última voluntad del hombre.

– No hace falta que manches tu boca con falsas palabras llenas de impurezas. - murmuró Ren separándose levemente de ella, tomándola suavemente entre sus brazos.

– Pero, he…

El hombre pego su frente contra la de ella y mirándola a los ojos, le negó la palabra con solo una mirada.

– … La pólvora sigue en mis manos- susurró Kyoko, llevándole la contraria y negando la posibilidad de que el hombre que la abrasaba estuviera defendiéndola en un acto criminal.

– La he diluido apenas subimos a la ambulancia… no hay huellas, ni rastros que certifiquen tus falsas palabras.

Kyoko asintió bajando la mirada. – ¿Kijima te ha hecho prometerlo?... Él te ha obligado a guardar su capricho de héroe, ¿no? - preguntó levemente molesta

Ren negó antes de posar otro beso sobre los labios de la chica. – yo he tomado la determinación, incluso antes de saberlo…-

Ella lo miró sin entender. _¿Acaso se te está confesando, Kyoko?... ¡¿O es que él ya sabe de qué yo soy tu!? ¡¿SE HA ENTERADO QUE ERES KYOKO?! ¡¿ES ESO?!_

Él sonrió

… _Natsu-san, no creo que sea eso…_

Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada.

 _Te he pillado Kyoko. ¡reconoces que se te está declarando!... uh-la-la, que dulce es el amor… espera, no. ¡No puedes aceptar lo que Ren te diga! No puedes creer nada ni decir nada… tienes que comportarte indiferente ¿Entendido?... el cree que yo soy tu._

– Por ti, Natsu. Daría más que mi vida. Daría mi verdad, mi confianza, mis palabras y mis pensamientos. - susurró el brigadista al oído de Kyoko, logrando apaciguar cualquier pensamiento que Natsu intentara implantar en ella. Nada podría des embobar a Kyoko-chan del dulce momento que vivía a propia libertad.

 _Kyoko… recuerdas que no te puedes enamorar del brigadista que te tiene entre sus brazos, ¿cierto? Déjame recordarte que, si él lo quisiera, te podría utilizar a lujo y gusto… por más que nos encante este hombre, simplemente no podemos… no puedes… es imposible. ¿Capisci?,_ advirtió Natsu y Kyoko comprendió… pero, aun así, se auto-regaló la posibilidad de enamorarse por un par de minutos… quería amar y ser amada; sentir, disfrutar y enamorarse, por el tiempo que la vida le dispusiera.

 _¿Sabes lo que significa capisci, Kyoko?_ Preguntó Natsu y Kyoko elevó una comisura. Claro que ella sabía lo que significaba, pero… _ambas sabemos que, apenas me den un informe médico y me sienta mejor como para volver al trabajo, iré a ver a Sho-chan… disfrutemos del momento porque, para cuando llegue el momento de ver a mi príncipe, todo volverá a la normalidad… cobraré hasta el último gesto de energía y amor que puse en el trabajo que hice para él. Lo cobrare con la tasa de interés más alta que pueda existir…_

Natsu comprendió y prefirió guardar silencio. ¿Cuántas veces había recibido una seria respuesta de parte de Kyoko?... ¿alguna vez había recibido una respuesta seria?... no, ¿nunca?... nunca.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, la felicidad les sonreía.

A Ren no le importaba si las manos de la mujer estaban manchadas, no le importaba el pasado que ella pudo tener, no le atemorizaba saber cómo había sido posible que disparara con tanta perfección al asesino de Kijima, no le importaba el cómo había conseguido tal resistencia en combate, no le importaba su historia… solo le importaba el presente. Únicamente deseaba amarla, atesorarla, cuidarla y protegerla. Simplemente deseaba darle la vida que su alma bondadosa y justiciera, merecía.

Simplemente amarla, como si no hubiera un mañana, una frontera y como si la muerte no existiera. Amarla por siempre y para siempre.

… ambos deseaban detener el tiempo. Vivir aquel presente, aquel segundo y sentir aquellos besos por la infinidad de la vida. Esa era la felicidad que ambos deseaban, que ambos tenían y compartían.

Sin pensar en el pasado y sin predecir el futuro, el presente era la consumación de la plenitud del amor. ... Ya no se conformaban con el dulce y frio roce del gatillo, o la adrenalina de una persecución y captura de un asesino.

Claramente no.

Ahora solo sentían que podían vivir si se tenían mutua mente, si se sentían, si se veían y si se sonreían… hace mucho que habían dejado de ser enemigos, pero, eso jamás les hizo perder los beneficios.

– Me encantas, Natsu. - susurró Ren cortando el dulce beso que ambos protagonizaban, sentados en una camilla en medio de una sala de emergencia.

– soy Kyoko…- repuso la aludida sin darse cuenta, antes de iniciar un nuevo gesto de amor y pasión. Un beso que ni siquiera la enfermera de turno pudo interrumpir para cumplir su labor, o que el médico de área pudo cortar para dar el diagnóstico y afirmar que Mogami-san tenía más que una costilla rota; eran tres para ser más exactos.

En aquel momento, nada ni nadie pudo frenar el casto y tierno gesto de amor.

… una promesa de beneficio eterno.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yo quiero_

* * *

Cinco meses en aquel departamento, cinco meses durmiendo noche tras noches con el único hombre que le robaba el sueño, cinco meses soñando despierta, cinco meses para vivir lo que era el amor, cinco meses para sentir la disposición del riesgo a perder control, cinco meses para comprender y entender lo que era el verdadero sentimiento de vivir…

Sus mejores cinco meses; su mejor temporada de descanso por "accidente laboral"; un accidente que le agradecería a su Sho-chan eternamente.

¿Quién podría haber adivinado que tener tres costillas rotas le regalaría la mejor temporada de su vida?

En un principio todo fue un poco complicado. Tsuruga Ren se concentraba en cuidar de Natsu y privarle que se levantara de la cama; simplemente no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Pues ambos tenían claro que el reposo indicado por el medico era "reposo absoluto", pero cada cual tenía su propia definición de aquella palabra… para Natsu no era nada más que privarse del entrenamiento y los movimientos bruscos, mientras que para Ren era nada menos que mantenerla día y noche en cama… en un comienzo, el vivir juntos, fue un tira y afloja constante, pero, cuando las semanas pasaron, ambos terminaron por ceder a los ideales y peticiones del otro. Si Ren le pedía a Natsu que se quedara en cama, ella accedía; pero si ella pedía levantarse para ir a dar una vuelta por la cuadra, el aceptaba y la acompañaba sin bacilar.

Simplemente, ambos se predispusieron a perder el control para empezar a caer ante el amor.

 _Cinco meses… viviendo aquí… descansando, cocinando, riendo y… siendo, por primera y única vez, yo._

 _¿Te has dado cuenta que a Ren le encanta la comida que preparas?,_ preguntó Natsu mientras se empeñaba en buscar silenciosamente la única maleta que nunca había abierto en presencia de Tsuruga Ren. Una pequeña valija negra, con un delicado seguro de cuatro dígitos y con un contenido capaz de robar la cordura de cualquier conocedor de armas.

 _¡Ya recordé donde esta!_

Natsu se colgó del guardarropa para conseguir sacar su pequeño maletín que reposaba sobre este. Lo tomo y observo que seguía intacto. _Gracias al cielo,_ pensó mientras bajaba y se sentaba en la cama, antes de empezar a revisar el contenido de la valija (un pequeño revolver grabado a mano por un artesano el oeste de Japón. Un arma silenciosa, rápida, practica y hermosa, digna de ser portada por Mogami Kyoko. Un arma de un costo un inimaginable y diamantes que destacaban su valor).

– ¡Estoy en casa! - se escuchó el suave grito de Ren junto con el rápido clic que hizo la maleta de Natsu al cerrar. – He traído algo que te encantara…- alcanzó a decir el hombre antes de entrar al cuarto y ver al amor de su vida sentada, con una pequeña maleta entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué has traído, Ren-san? – peguntó rápidamente Natsu, dejando de lado su maleta para ir y saludar a Ren con un beso en la mejilla. – Es comida thai, ¿Cierto? - preguntó al segundo de haberse acercado a él.

El asintió.

Ella le sonrío.

– … ¿podríamos comerla con algo de vino? - preguntó y Ren asintió nuevamente antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto.

–Esa valija...- alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz, antes de que Natsu lo interrumpiera con un beso. – No es nada. Prometo contarte…- le susurró – Pero antes intentemos comer algo, seguro que nos vendrá bastante bien. - comentó tomando la mano de Ren para llevarlo hasta el living.

Kyoko monto rápidamente un gran banquete en la pequeña mesa de café que había allí, mientras Ren encendió un par de velas y relleno las copas con un vino pinot noir. Ambos se sonrieron y se dispusieron a sentarse para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida aromatizada con fuertes especias.

 _Delicioso…_ pensó Kyoko mientras disfrutaba cada bocado de la preparación thai.

Los maravillosos olores a curry, mostaza, pimienta, jengibre y carne, se fueron desvaneciendo mientras la pareja se limitaba a disfrutar de la comida; llegando al punto de la inexistencia del aroma que alguna vez inundó el oscuro living en el que ambos compartían. Se sonrieron al terminar y Kyoko tomo su copa de vino para tomar un largo trago.

Ella lo iba a extrañar… más que a su propia vida, a su amor o al deleite de jugar con la sangre de sus víctimas. Lo iba a extrañar más que a nada en el mundo.

El, simplemente se limitó a tomar su copa de vino para jugar suavemente con ella; estaba más que seguro de conocer las palabras que, de la boca de Natsu, iban a salir.

Ella inspiró hondo.

– Gracias por la comida Tsuruga Ren… gracias. - dijo Kyoko y el hombre asintió.

Ren, por más que quisiera guardar la calma, la cordura y la fe en que Natsu no diría esas indeseables palabras; simplemente no podía aguantar. Tomo un tragó de vino y dejo su copa sobre la mesa.

– Cuando te invité a mi casa… cuando te dije que podías venir conmigo, que te quedaras y que no te preocuparas… que no había problema… lo decía enserio. - soltó Ren antes de mirar a Natsu a los ojos… esos ojos tiernos y de ensueño; esos ojos que solo aparecen de vez en cuando, que simplemente reflejaban la voluntad y el deseo de la mujer. Esos ojos que simplemente le cautivaban… los únicos ojos que él quería mirar y querer, a los únicos que quería corresponder.

– Lo sé, Tsuruga Ren… créeme que esto no es lo que parece. - dijo, susurrando lo último con un dejo de amor.

– Entonces, explícame lo que realmente es – pidió Ren. – Por más que siempre me esfuerzo, por más que intente entenderte… Natsu, jamás lo he logrado. Siempre hay algo que está ahí, presente, y yo no lo sé. Nunca logro entenderte, nunca… logro alcanzar tu amor, tus pensamientos y tus deseos.

Natsu negó lentamente, colocándose de pie.

– Es como si no confiaras en mí. - entono Ren entristecido, colocándose de pie para acercarse a Natsu (quien se apoyaba junto al ventanal) y abrasarla. – por favor confía en mi Natsu. Confía y no te vayas…

 _Si confías en Ren, ¿Cómo piensas decirle que tú eres la que carga con la muerte de un centenar de personas? ¿Cómo le explicaras que la muerte de Kijima, a pesar de no haber sido tú, fue de todas formas tu culpa?_

– No soy Natsu, Ren-san… soy Kyoko. - murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y mirar al hombre a los ojos. – mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami… Tsuruga Ren. Por favor no vuelvas a llamarme Natsu-chan. – pidió ahogando sus palabras al ver una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Ren.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Ren deseando que Natsu le confiara la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con que la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos le explicara la verdad? … hace meses atrás, Natsu le había dicho que se llamaba Kyoko, pero nunca más había vuelto a hablar de ello. Ni él ni ella, se habían atrevido a tocar aquel tema.

– Entonces… Kyoko, por favor no te vayas. - pidió Ren tomando el beso de la chica como la mejor respuesta.

– Jamás te dejare solo, Ren. Siempre me tendrás para ti. - comentó Kyoko entre besos, disfrutando del silencio y del calor que podía sentir contra el cuerpo de Ren. Jamás lo olvidaría, jamás lo perdería, jamás dejaría de amarlo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento; incluso si perdía la vida frente a Shotaro…

* * *

 _Confiar_

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj estaban cerca de marcar las doce de la noche, cuando Ren despertó al sentir los sigilosos pasos de alguien.

– Shhh… tranquilo. - se escuchó la voz de Kyoko entre la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se respiraba el olor a sexo y pasión.

– vuelve a la cama…- gruño Ren entre sueños, robándole una sonrisa a la chica que ya estaba lista para salir.

– sí, Ren si… duerme, volveré pronto. - le susurro Kyoko antes de acercarse a él y acariciarle la cabeza. – siempre me tendrás para ti… ¿sí?... se bueno y duerme; que yo siempre estaré aquí. - comentó convenciendo al subconsciente de Ren.

El hombre volvió a dormir rápidamente, confiado de que Kyoko estaría allí para él…

Confiado de que aquellas palabras y ese beso en la frente no serían parte de una despedida ni de un adiós.

Él se confió de las palabras de Kyoko.

Y siguió manteniendo su confianza en ella, aun después de tener que levantarse a las tres de la mañana porque su celular no deja de sonar. Confió plenamente aun después de contestar la llamada y verse obligado a cumplir su misión de ir a unas bodegas del sur de la ciudad para cubrir el incidente que había ocurrido.

Ren siguió confiando en las palabras que Kyoko le susurro mientras dormirá, aun después de saber que el incidente había sido protagonizado por Natsu kitazawa. La ex brigadista de la interpol se había presentado en medio de una importante trata de pasta, había participado como siempre había actuado cuando Shotaro presidia sus negocios, se había echado al bolsillo a todos los hombres presentes y finalmente había disparado múltiples veces al superior de aquel negocio.

Natsu había disparado a Shotaro, le había golpeado cuantas veces su cuerpo se lo permitió y finalmente había disparado dos veces más sin herir vitalmente a su príncipe azul; había conseguido hacer todo aquello, sin ser interrumpida por los otros participantes de la importante trata. Finalmente, todos sabían que la chica tenia pleno y valido derecho de maltratar y herir al narcotraficante Fuwa Sho.

Todos los presentes la apoyaron en ello la incentivaron y cuando vieron que Shotaro podría pasar a correr riego vital, le pidieron dulcemente que se detuviera… que no manchara sus manos con la sangre de aquel bastardo.

– Tranquila… si lo deseas, cualquiera de nosotros puede prestarte a alguien para que acabe con la vida de Fuwa. – comento un hombre tomándola por los hombros para calmarla.

Natsu asintió, haciendo creer a un grupo de diez hombres de la mafia que se tranquilizaría y, que ahora, incluso para ellos seria a vida mucho más fácil si Fuwa Sho desaparecía de la tierra.

Ella se los había echado al bolsillo… todos estaban felices y comiendo perdices, hasta que la chica dejo caer su arma al suelo y el verdadero infierno se desato. No tuvieron que esperar mas de tres segundos para que toda la bodega empezara a llenarse un ligero humo toxico. En cinco segundos el lugar había estallado y se inundaba en llamas.

Los carros de bomberos rápidamente llegaron al lugar, la policía y la interpol. Todos presenciaron el fatal acontecimiento, y a todos se les apretó el corazón cuando descubrieron que, entre los once cuerpos incinerados, uno parecía pertenecer a un cuerpo femenino.

Aun después de todo aquello, del incendio, de la explosión, de los cuerpos incinerados, de tomar entre sus brazos a lo que solían llamar el cuerpo de Natsu; Ren confió plenamente en las palabras de su mujer.

Ella siempre, estaría con él. Como en los votos de amor; en las buenas, en las malas, en la enfermedad, en la felicidad, en la tristeza y el desamparo, en la angustia y en las a venturanzas. Ella siempre estaría con él…

Él quería confiar... quería creer, aun si se le iba la vida en ello.

* * *

( _yo quiero confiar) (ultimo capitulo, fin)_

 _no se como expresarlo... simplemente muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por llegar a este final y por intentar leer lo simple que quiere trasmitir este fic mal escrito por mi. se que me falta mucha practica escribiendo, armando párrafos y puntuando mis ideas, por eso, mas que nada, quiero agradecerles por leerlo y dedicarle un poquito de tiempo._

 _se que es un final feliz... para mi, se ve super feliz. tal vez para ustedes no. por eso, intentare escribir una especie de ultimo capitulo. algo mas happy, o mas romántico, o mas moe moe. el echo es que me desvié del tema XD_

 _simplemente agradecer por los comentarios, los seguidores, favoritos y la eterna paciencia que han tenido leyendo esta caótica historia._

 _un beso, lo quiero._


	13. Chapter 13

_Una estrella._

* * *

Mientras más miraba por la ventana de la oficina, más sentía que se le escapaba la vida en un segundo. Estaba nerviosa. Temía haberlo hecho mal, pero también temía no volver a sentir lo que era la felicidad. No estaba segura de nada; ni de cómo debía saludar, como debía sonreír, como acercarse, talvez abrasarlo o simplemente estrecharle la mano…. Ni siquiera sabía si se veía linda. Se había arreglado su cabello que ahora era largo y negro, se lo había cepillado y había trenzado una fina trenza que ejercía el papel de diadema; aun así, no estaba segura de verse linda para aquel momento.

Ella era una madeja de nervios; y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Apenas la recibieron en la interpol, todo el mundo supuso que venía a testificas o denunciar algún caso importante, pero, cuando Kanae Kotonami la vio… supo enseguida que no era alguien común y corriente, que no era un simple civil; ella supo en seguida que se trataba de quien antes era conocida por Natsu Kitazawa. Basto con mirarla a los ojos para sentir aquella conexión de amistad que ambas mantenían…

Kanae simplemente se reprimió a saludarla, llevarla hasta la oficina de Tsuruga Ren y susurrarle que en la noche quería todos los detalles de que había sucedido.

Kyoko asintió y entro rápidamente a la vacía oficina. Se sentó allí y simplemente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Ya estaba allí, ya estaba dentro. Antes de llegar a Japón, se había contactado con el presidente Lory (quien era el único que sabía de su paradero y de que seguía viva) y le había anunciado que sería trasladada desde Norteamérica a Japón; así que no tenía por qué temer que fuera a ser condenada a estas alturas del juego.

Ya habían pasado siete años… siete largos años en donde Kyoko había pagado todo lo que había hecho trabajando arduamente para la interpol ubicada en Norteamérica. Había dejado siete años de su vida para ayudar a corregir todo lo que había causado ayudando a Shotaro.

Ella ya había aportado con su granito de paz al mundo; ahora solo le quedaba vivir y ser feliz. Pero ¿Qué es "ser feliz"? ¿Cómo podía describir su felicidad?

Kyoko sonrió y golpeo su frente contra el ventanal. _Mi felicidad esta junto a Ren._

– Disculpa, no puedes estar aquí sin previa autorización. - interrumpió la carrasposa voz de un hombre; un tono tan molesto, cansado y agripado, que Kyoko no fue capaz de reconocerlo por su voz.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro.

– Soy Mogami Kyoko, nueva jefa de brigada en terreno. Y espero a… - dijo dándose la vuelta. – Tsuruga Ren. - termino la oración, en un hilo de voz, mirando los ojos del hombre y sintiendo aquel dulzor. Era él.

– … estas aquí…- dijo Ren intentando aclararse la voz; no podía tener un resfriado de mala muerte menos oportuno. Nada de aquello le hubiera pasado si no se hubiera quedado en el frio balcón, buscando una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo y que le devolvieran a su Kyoko-chan. Talvez estaba gripado, cansado y resfriado, pero había valido la pena; porque, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba encantado, ¡Su deseo había sido concebido!

Su deseo, al fin, luego de siete años, se había cumplido… y todo gracias a una pequeña estrella.

Él sonrió y ella le correspondió.

el aprendió a confiar en la magia y vivir la felicidad en su presente.

ella aprendió a cobijar la felicidad vivida en su pasado, y a confiar en la lógica y el trabajo duro.

ambos, en esos siete años, habían aprendido a vivir como nunca pensaron imaginar. aprendieron a atesorar y disfrutar de lo que jamas pensaron lograr alcanzar. consiguieron paz, armonía y alegría... pero aun les faltaba su felicidad; y ahora, al fin la tenían.

Ella era la felicidad de él.

Él era la felicidad de ella

Y el reencontrarse nuevamente, por acción del destino, por la magia del amor y las estrellas del dulce cielo; les devolvió la vida llena de pasión que ambos merecían vivir en comunión.

Aquella felicidad, tristeza y sin fin de emociones que habían albergado el uno por el otro en sus corazones, durante el transcurso de los últimos siete años; se plasmaron en dos simples palabras.

Dos palabras; una oración, y un gesto lleno de amor que ambos compartían sin dudar en las profundidades de sus corazones.

* * *

 _Mi felicia..._ _Nuestra estrella._

* * *

Ren estaba mas que seguro que el bebe que ambos esperaban seria una niña, mientras que Kyoko se empeñaba en enunciar que seria un niño tan apuesto como su padre.

\- si es niña, merezco un premio.- entono Ren acariciando el pequeño vientre de su chica.

\- no pienses que te permitiré colocarle por nombre "felicidad"- dijo Kyoko frunciendo el ceño. no tenia idea de porque Ren había estado la ultima semana insistiendo que la niña debía llamarse así, pero no lo permitiría... por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Y que tal "Felicia"?- preguntó el hombre ganándose la cólera de la joven madre. - esta bien, esta bien... ya entendí, nada de felicidad...

Kyoko asintió sonriendo. - buen chico, veo que has entendido.

-¿Y podría ser "Estrella"?- preguntó y Kyoko lo miro sonriendo.

 _¿Porque tienen que llamarse estrella? suena como el nombre de alguna chica italiana... espera, Kyoko. ¿Recuerdas que Ren fue a una misión hace unas semanas a Italia? pues, allí, hay muchas chicas que se llaman Estrella_

 _¡No! Natsu. Ren jamas seria capaz de fijar sus ojos en otra mujer._

 _...yo solo digo._

\- Y... ¿te parece si la llamamos estrella?

Kyoko asintió pero lo miro con cierta curiosidad. - ¿Ella se llamaba estrella?

\- ¿Ella? ¿de que hablas?...- preguntó Ren sin entender. - Espera. ¡no! ¿estas insinuando que yo puedo ser un don juan?

\- A salido de tu boca, no de la mía...

\- Kyoko, por favor... solo tengo ojos, boca, manos y corazón para ti.

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejo levemente del hombre que estaba a su lado, sentados en el amplio sofá.

\- Me gustaría que se llamara estrella, en honor a la magia que te trajo de regreso a mi vida.

la mujer sonrió y se abraso a Él. Muchas veces no conseguía entender ni tres cuartos de lo que su hombre le decía, pero, le gustaba como aquello sonaba.

\- un día antes de que aparecieras nuevamente... busque una estrella fugaz en el cielo y pedí un deseo. Te pedí a ti; mi único gran amor y deseo de vida.

Kyoko se sonrojo y sintió que se le escapaba el aire. Tsuruga Ren era un bombom; su bombom.

\- esta bien, puedes ponerle como quieras. - susurró Kyoko avergonzada, escondiendo su mirada en el pecho de él, antes de mirar esos ojos juguetones y darle un dulce beso lleno de pasión.

\- se llamará Felicidad...- susurró Ren entre beso y beso, sin pensar que Kyoko actuaria de aquella sigilosa manera.

un dulce mordisco que lo hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión. - felicia no, entiéndelo amor.- gruño Kyoko antes de volver a morder el labio de Ren; esta vez mas juguetona y dulcemente.

* * *

(fin del fin.)

ahora si, muchas pero MUCHAS gracias por leerlo todo y darle un pequeño tiempo de sus vidas. siento que les debo mucho y solo espero que les haya gustado un poquito. me conformo con un poquito.

muchos besitos y mil gracias a las personas que comentaron, lo agregaron a favoritos y lo siguen. mil y un gracias: Gabyz123, Glazily, SetsukaChoi, Vicky211, alice linares daya25oso, gitanahermosa, rouus94, , Crispisolpaz, Lashun316, mutemuia, dango. sus comentarios, valen mas que mil patatas fritas para mi.

son unos soles!

/lamento mucho tener que decirles que los comentarios que van dejando no suben, o al menos a mí no me aparecen :c una gran lastima, pero confió que la página lo solucionará algún dia\\\


End file.
